Danny phantom Enchanted tales of The Urban Jungle Legends of Queen Sam
by GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose
Summary: what if Danny Fenton was the famous ghost prince of the ghost zone and he end up take his befriend Samantha Manson as his wife why she has been call out for cheerleading try out when the a-list leader Paulina was making fun of her because she could not ch
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom's and Samantha Blue Rose Phantom's :The Urban jungle Legend's Of The Tropical Snow Queen of Fenton's tropical Island near the far frozen and the Purple diamonds castle of scarlet Jane Fenton's

author note : I Wouldn't scream at you guys for a mean review so do we have a deal there and sorry for the way I was acting won't happen again so felt free to pick on me tell me what you think okay I am over it already with the sarcasms mark from people who think they know better than me. so I am going to annoying them with bad joke I come with on my pair time and fix my storyline when I am really done with the other chapter and so be happy or I'll throw you in the crocodile ponds well by April fool.''

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny Phantom please give me a good review of this year think you and here is chapter One!

* * *

the observances meeting with clockwork the master of time P.O.V

* * *

well deep in the ghost zone the master of time who name is clockwork was going to a very special meeting with his annoying employers friends known as the Observant who couldn't make up their own mind were to start telling Danny phantom the truth of his stature with the warrior name the great one and that it was all most time for the return of the ghost king name pariah Darkness who wake up from his sleeping charitable again in the Sarcophagus by the fright knight's and Vlad plasmids who all three wanted ravage on young Danny Fenton and him friend who destroy his chances on taken over amity park last Halloween. ''

Well I just hope to god that what they were saying wasn't true for the shake that his Apprentice best girlfriend name Samantha Jane Elisabeth Manson don't die before give birth to their own very young twins daughters in the nearest future in fact I'm very proud of him for taking on him merges of villains head on without the help of seniors warriors ghosts to deserve their new future ghost king and ghost queen we have hand choose for young Danny-boy.''

They won't find out until the time was right which will be in a felt day when they come and Visit my tower by themselves without their best friend Tucker Adam Foley who will be on the road this weekend Visit his grandparents in Tennessee who name are Linda Jane Foley and Mike Adam Foley for at least two to three weeks on their Family vacations with his parent.''

well I don't think that a problem for us to tell Danny and Samantha everything they needed to know about there prince and princess stature's in general we don't really need to jump off the deepest boarded of planning to get them hitch and we better tell them to legalize their Entire Marriage In two days at The least.''

The wedding ceremony for the two married hybrid couples in the some to two world like the ritual sure be done in general where they can say 12 word in their wedding vows to each other in a special kind of romantic love poets in Jesus Honors and respect in the most holy church in the ghost zone or in the human world.''

where the pastors come blind a cups of grape wine and golden bowel of blood which will bless the two engage spirit name before the two soul's drink from the same glass much be pure heart's and love to make the transfer two ghost powers will grow in pure natural to the other person form of belief and we also sure tell them about the unknown prophecy that will be coming their way soon.''

we still have to Reveal to the great one's and his little girlfriend who will be getting her own special kinda of supernatural ghost powers that will be release into Samantha bodies on her fifteen birthday which will be this week on Friday when the last cheerleading try out began and Paulina force Sam in labor's why she was cheering for their own football team name The Raven's. ''

these our the reason I am annoying with you guys all the time because you always look at the ovation and never the Impossible when it come to Danny phantom future in the least so here what we're going to do to evolve the effect of the situations at hand which I think we sure just let the young king make his own freak in decision and nature do the rest said clockwork.''

yes of course we sure have name their new home right away since it is on the other side of the ghost zone at least and let not for get to put theirs own ghost Lairs kingdom on the biggest Island in the ghost zone and where we can link's it with both Samantha Manson and Danny Fenton's bedroom's inside their walk in closets in each of theirs house's. ''

plus when tucker come over to visit them there will be a special prize to pay if there isn't a secret lairs door for him to get into the new Mr. And Mrs. phantom's own double deluxe mansion of the Fenton's blue Rosella garden's Islands which will have ten hand print lock code with heat colors signature with their own families hand's print's to unlock the castle doors if needed incase it will be in general Said clockwork as the meeting was now over.''

Well when he started to walk back carefully to his clock's tower with a forward face like he was in A very bad moods when he left the observant meeting room At their hide head Quarter's in the old purple Beth church behind the blue dragon keep's castles while he return on one of the different portals monitors screen to watch team Phantom take on theirs third period's of the day.''

when Danny Fenton's started yelling at his friend's to shut up that he trying to history for practice test in parenting class and something never change for the better but went it does it blow up in people's face said the Master of time has he turn to watch the other monitors for a while than he shake his head turn away saying everything sure fall into place for your two children real soon.''

Beware Danny phantom that your life is going to change for the better when you married your wife's Samantha Jane Elizabeth Fenton's and maybe in the nearest future you will be carrying four little children's in their mother tummy when the two little twin's girls are born first before you have the two baby twins Boys by this year and the five-year before that said clockwork.

but be warning my young king you got death on your door steps when it come from have your new wife and four children's life hanging in the balance I wouldn't wait for the attack to strike you first and you have been Warn to watch your back because the super villains have the upper hand in the fight for power and your family life.''

* * *

Daniel Jame Howell Fenton aka Danny Phantom the new ghost king of the ghost's zone and the new prince and savior warrior of the human-world P.O.V

* * *

Meanwhile back in the famous city of Amity park the Peaceful little town was real quiet at night-time with the Fullest skies felt up with thousand of stars in dark purplish-blue sky and the prettiest blue Moon shining in sky was just beautiful night to do another round of ghost patrols with the most famous superhero Danny phantom and his ghost hunting team was doing their last sweep for ghost when it was time to stop for the night before they miss theirs own curfews.''

In which we usually don't start going home to bed until the clock hits at least 10:00pm or 12:00pm at midnight unless it's on Saturday's and Sunday's mostly we get an attack by ghost than stay out all night or get grounded by our parent's for our late night ghost's Patrols outing's so early in the weekend's and the day we stay up throughout the inner most cases we have always stay on guards why fighting's bad guys the entire school year or summer break's is the start of vacation's break before we start back to school in the Indian summer cooler air starting up in August Weathers set In and it time to get back to work.''

plus we better get out of here now because it time for bed and plus we do have to study for the parental test do this week in school I don't felt like staying all night until 1:45am In the freak in morning that we don't have time to miss said Sam Manson as she yell into her own Fenton's phone. why she was walking to their meeting place was at the nasty burgers waiting on her secret lover Danny phantom and their best friend tucker Alan Foley pick to come and pick her up to go home.''

when they both arrive at the nasty burgers with smile on their face as they told their part of the ghost patrols for at one hour when Danny Fenton ghost sensed went crazy for An unknown reason to them as the two very evils ghost name Ember Mclain and her boyfriend skulker Show up shot a ghost-human shock net and loud music blast at Danny and Samantha why tucker hide behind the counter of the nasty burger scary for him life one second when Danny phantom turn himself intangible why fight off both of the two ghost's villain's.''

meanwhile tucker ran over to his best friend to cut her out of the stupid human-ghost net that was shocking her to death when ember got past Danny defenses why he was so mad at Skulker for shooting at himself and his lovely girlfriend just to piss him the fuck off, when Danny eyes flash green to red from the rising of his temper and his voice starting to sound Real murderous when he told Skulker that he made a really bad move by shoot a net had him and his secret lovely girlfriend why they were also very close to each other .''

the famous superhero blast off Skulker well build ghost armors why throw him into a wall and he pickup the little green blob ghost by the back of his neck has skulker yell I get you whelp wow you're piss remind to do it again more offend and put me down or I will kill you for this as Danny throw him into the Fenton's thermos puff sound come from his mouth in angry has he turn to ember who went after Sam and tucker.''

well Danny got up with Samantha, tucker and Ember at bridge port Avenue where they fought her for two-minute when Danny frozen her into a block of ice than he turn round An throw Energy Ball to at least weaken her defense before Sam caught the guitar broken it in half walk up beside the two boys why Ember Blue hair's turn into flame in angry.''

Why she was fighting back with Danny Fenton's Moving sensible speed before they both got caught off guard by Samantha sending strike from behind with Jack Fenton's Forty-nine tails fishing rifted shocking her to death when she finally pass out on the payment where tucker suck her up in the Fenton's thermos sap the cap on it real fast starting to shake it for good meter.''

Well guys I think we can finally call it a night we sure meet tomorrow morning After third period's study halls to work on our newest original plan for ghost fighting and keep up with the parenting project which is do sometime later in the weeks and plus I want to get as much sleep in as possible said Danny Fenton.'' why he flew both of his friend's home first before he flew home himself to put the ghosts back into the ghost zone and when he got done with that he started working on his homework's and when finally he to bed around 2:45pm he was out like the light in a happiest dream about his wedding with long time crush Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson.

The alarm clock on Danny Fenton's nightstand when off to let him know it was time to wake up and go to school he jerky a wake in a flash Trying to blast it to piece's with his ghost powers, his parent walk in with shock on their face from the mess that their son made from this morning event And by the look of thing it really does look like a tornado when through it and then trashes it to hell with all the dirty holes and tent's in the walls.''

It look like it was time to redecoration's the entire house inside because every time they walk in here saying look Danny we know you don't like go to school but that does not mean you can take it out on the entire bedroom now please clean up this mess and get some breakfast in you and go to school we love you to Son Said Dad and Mom together .''

Well last I got everything clean up and throw away or the dirty or bloody clothes in the hampers why I am already taken my showers, brushing my hair out and eat my breakfast after mom brought it up to me I was finally dressed up in my new purple t-shirts and darker blue jeans with the same blue Oval slow logo on it this time.''

But I still wear DP Signature on my old white shirt with the red oval DP Slow logo on it all the time still since we have decided to change my entire wardrobes around with all this new stuff that we buy all the at the Mall's that Sam help brought out the entire shops with own MasterCard that her parent give when she was thirteen why she is heiress to the Manson's fortune plus parent's don't care as long they notice still in check and counted for which is finally with us anyway.''

Well I ready do love her but that decided the point since I like all of my brands new wardrobes and other thing to like dresses shirt , pants, black dresses pants , dark-blue jeans, shorts ,swimming suits, t-shirt ,tense shoes, dress shoes ,rain boots, snow boots, combatant boots, winter clothes like long sweater hoodies, long sleeve's shirt's and other winter thing to with the same different color oval around the DP slow logo on each of them and she also design my Jumpsuits and my own gears on felt special a cerebration.''

Well we have come up with these emergency plan incase there was more insert people's in the town that they can't get out-of-the-way fast enough from the current blast zone when we fight either the ghost's ,rescue kids or pet from burning building, other bad guys in this city.

we have always brought out the emergency first aid kits and if the ambulance , cops, and the fire department our not involve we call them in on Samantha cellphone and they come to up help us after we clean our mess. but we always have time to stock up on the thing that we needed in our full-time emergency care kits or hospital technology gears to foods and waters to with emergency survival kits also we are really for anything.''

why I am sixteen's at the moment waiting for my full-grown adults bodies to taken in my natural stronger human-ghost forms before I legally become seventeen in a few month under the fact I get my ghost lairs and I can legally married the one I love since preschool throughout juniors year of Casper high's School, we as in my best friends have decided to move out our parents house's at the age of nineteen and find ours own place to live.''

but I am getting ahead of myself when I sure be getting ready to pick up Sam Manson in few minute and then we were actually going to see our best friend Tucker Alan Foley on the street corner of the ground campus at Casper High. when dash Baxter and the entire foots team ask me to joint the team since the Mrs. Tetslaff thought we as in my friend tucker and myself be good a enough to really be full-time backup quarterback for our foots ball team With the Raven's, but I really don't care as long has we get to play in general we are finally with it.

* * *

so I guessed things never change for us and I am going to support my home team but sometime I have to wonders if it was a trap from the A-list to bumper us throughout the entire game to pick on us at least some more throughout the rest of the entire season to the end of the year until we can finally Graduated through the heart of our class in 2014.

ghost's powers I have on the battle field has sensible and Original myself to really be that the people at school or amity park town Folks can't put together the Mastery of Danny Phantom. It's in fact me along until the entire world is dangerous situation I am willing to men up on the punching bags taken the rumor that make me phantom out of the Darkness for Good said Danny Fenton's.

wow I can belief I having this problem of talking to myself again I wonder if I willing to come to my sensed when I tell my best friend Samantha that I love her from the beginning and I wish to married her before we have our graduations day next years.

I have the wedding ring and engagement ring already made out to her in golden bends with different kinda of colorful diamonds in rows of eight and the biggest violet-blue diamond's in the middle of the two rings with her name and wedding vows already engrave on them. I got to say I really needed to calm down little bite before I lose my balls and pants in front of the study bodies of how I really feel about Sam Manson.

I have finally made to Samantha Manson's house in one minute past 6:45am why she was already in the bedroom getting dress and put on her new kind of Goth outfit with the shortest violet and blue tank top and sweater with the new green oval logo in the middle it with the word name Samantha Rosella phantom in the middle of new tank tops and her brand new colorful redder skirt and white stockings on her legs and tense shoes put on that matting some thing with her now longer black hair put down for once In curls with violet rose hair kip on it look perfect on her with black.

I say guest who has I put my hand on her hips and return her round to plant my lips on her has we made out for few minute I decide to see where this will lead us before pulling way from her to catch our breaths when she said well that was new even for you do you want to have sex with me or something because that just come out known were you trying to give me a heart attack here cause it work and I want us to have the perfect date tonight .

where it shock me when I said yes to everything she just said in general when I have decided to tell her how I feel with An I love you and you are my world after speech I said will you do me the honor of becoming my real Girlfriends speech with me giving her sweet kisses on the lip's and forehead we start to say we love each other together as I got down on one kneel like I was going to have the proper wedding proposal in front of her when ask will you goes with me on thirty-five Dates but when she said yes In her most Excitement's voice Evers has she leap on me and I just starting to come out of my stupider with another kiss went I finally making us officially becoming a true couple.

* * *

Casper high School ground campus of Danny Fenton, Samantha Manson And tucker Foley first day of juniors years P.O.V

* * *

we Have finally left The house with her in my arms flying to school and I have decided to give her a peak on the lips before sitting her down and call out to tucker to bump our fist together and we told him were now date has of course officially becoming a couple by showing off the class I give her before walking to my locker and we were going a head to first period. when the jocks decided to stick tucker and my new girlfriend into the same locker before I decided I had enough of the bullies my fist linked with Dash Baxter face really hard the other jocks were shock and so was the teacher's who blow it off and when to class.

I let the nurse take Dash Baxter to the head nurses station to get clean up before I was heading to Mr. Lancer office for the act I did front of the entire school. but when I Tell him why I decided stand up to Dash Baxter at least. he understood thing I have Done was protects my girl friend and tucker he own give my first warning and detention for first time of me being a junior in school.

In which it was a shocking for even My older sister jazz who was watch the unfaithful people reaction to the entire fights where they both knew that their parent's was in for unexpected phone talk on behalf of the school. I have just put dash Baxter and the other jock in there place for my-Principal expecting the situation when he finally said they could take Sam and I home for rest of the day.

but when my English teacher name Mr. Lancer and our other Principles Name Mrs. Ishiyama didn't want no law sue on his hand at school they decided to call the police if the parental argument getting out of hand they will arrest the people off the properly if needed which was fair a enough for us because I have this feeling it not going to well in the Least anyway.

but we our Seventeen with the same dream of finding the love with each Other And there was nothing our parent can do about it since we legally young adults by laws standard. plus we are allowing our self to choose to have brought a babies into the world in our earliest relationship if we ever get married first and get a job to support our family or we can get new cars and our divers license or drink and have sex if possible but that was when her mother had a enough with my boyfriend holding his ground in the argument why both of my parents was being humiliate in front of The Entire School.

she walk-up really fast to grab my arm out of my boyfriend strongest iron Grip before sapping the both of us in the face real hard which shock my boyfriend and everyone in the hallways who were listening to us yelling at each other when my dad try to intervener to help me up because I had blood running down my cheeks to clean it off.

Danny pull me back into his arms with full hated in his eyes for my mother action on sapping us. I don't blame him one bit because it was on call for and oh boy was the Fenton's family angered starting to boiled over by that attack on us and they walk right up to them and just yelling in their faces for what they did to us

but we could handle Anything they have ever through our way and if we hold our ground to deal with the situation no matter what the standing point are in the future danger of the world their was nothing we can do to make everything right with the People we hold dearly in life work of event's until we both knew my parents well a enough to know they won't stand in our way when they both wanted us to stay together and going on late night outings or staying Married for the rest of our life was just a bonus for us to fight for love in the very least.

The Manson parent's on the other handle didn't take it very well with us being together where they both was getting really mad until her mother decided to just walk up to us and grab her daughter out of my strongest Irons Grip until I wouldn't let her goes because I knew what was going to happen next until her mother ending up sapping us both in the Face. when my parent and everyone was in total shock on what was now going on around us in slow motion's .

when I intervenes from my spot beside the locker to have my chance to save my girlfriend life from the enrages mother next Attack on her precision daughter I got in front of Mrs. Manson to transfixed the Aim on Me instead of my girlfriend who has taken the full blow of punching ,kick and Snaps to the faces.

why her Husband try to help his little girl to stand up to wipe the blood off face before I pull her back in my arm to stop her from braking down crying in front of everyone in the hallways and I still had hated felling into my full red eyes from her mother trying to kill Sam by Punching her and sapping her in the face.

I ended up punching a huge hole in the wall and the lockers out of pure aggravation was starting to enter fear with my natural ghost power that wanted to fight back until my parent and friend saw my eyes turning the pure blue in rage was scaring the two principal half to death in the hallway against us and her the entire school board was scary out of their mind with the fight that had happen before heading to first period today was bad a enough with Dash Baxter making me lose my tamper in front of the entire school would make anyone scare to death of me in general.

but when someone try to mess with my friends or family I will go off on anyone in the room who caused trouble in my town or put someone on ice with my ghost power then destroy them from the inside out.

but I could also turn into dark Dan killed everyone in this entire school board if I am not careful I say to myself has I started to frozen up in complete shock for a full hour until my fear came back to me last I saw my girl walk up to her two parent and give them a full blow punch to the face which brought them down to the floor with two twisted ankle ,broken arms and incarcerated jaws which my parent and two principal now fully realizing it that their noses was really broken from the force of her hit.

* * *

I grab her two calm us both down when Mrs. Grandma Manson was yelling at the two stuck up and the smartass parents in-laws of both myself and Samantha was piss off at in general. when Samantha's grandmother told them both to shut up listen to her before they both regret saying the wrong to piss her off.

where they did saying the wrong thing by yelling out we don't give a shit about our daughter being a young adult by the laws book and we also don't want her being with Danny Fenton period, but if you want her to fuck up her life we will send you to the nursing home and we will have her killed because knowing our bitch of a daughter is wanting to disobey us and wear those little whore-less gothic slut clothes for the rest of her dead life is up to you too.

but for now on we our going to house away from her and The hairiness money that was on the legally contact agreement was originally sign when she was born we will rip it up and take it for our self said Pamela Janelle Robinson Manson. who was totally going to get her ass knock out by the rage of my fisted I have thought to myself in general. when I hear the real principle name Mrs. Ishiyama tell our English teacher to get the police department on the line now because Pamela turn to snap her precision daughter and me again.

when grandma Ida stood up out of her riding wheelchair has she caught Sammy's mother hand in mid-air push her back a few feet's before snapping her daughter in law in the face hard was a enough her to control the situation at hand when she told them no they weren't going to hurt either of us again.

when she told them both that they will No longer have to worried about the house being under their controls and that also include the inn hairiness money because I am give Samantha and if she wishes to married has in a few month and few year from now. when Samantha and Daniel get really to have a baby I will personally given the money and the family Mansion to them without the state contract in both of your name are we clear.

because I could always have you both arrested and send to prison without a second thought once so ever. plus I would hate to see you disowned by the daughter that you lose from the man she love or the fact you guy loosing everything and some of the inn hairiness money's in which your father and I given you from the family's Business corporation of Nickels Jeremy Mathura Manson Enterprises.

plus I am willing to decided on the perfect punishment for you two anyway by taken away everything you Ever own Dearly And just kick you out of the house on the Street mind do the tricks to keep you two in line and teaching you some way won't hurt either when it come to having a Daughter who has poor friends will need help on the sideline Work on ghost gears and help the Fenton's at the time will straighten you two out a bit and you will know what it like to really be in Danny Fenton shoes to cause you guys will both follow them on ghost patrols at night said Mrs. Grandma Manson And that is least.

plus the two of you will at least apologues for you behave right at this very moment or else I will have Samantha spin the entire night at Daniel Fenton house for the rest of this month until both of you find a new place live in the next few day and I don't care what you two say about this whole situation with them being together because I going to get a conviction notice, crudities agree and plus protection order will be against you Mrs Pamela Janelle Elizabeth Robinson or anyone else for that matter will hear from my lawyers personally and plus I am going make a personal phone to your riches parent in Dallas Texas to make sure you get the Same punishment of a life from hurting your own fresh in blood child

they both calm down and slower their head to say sorry to the both of us and they agree with their mother in law's 100% on let us date but we must respects their decision on the new night curfews and dating rules effect in the morning and night outing which was it so bad in the least. because we are only still taken sex Education's And parenting class in high school.

because they don't want us to have a baby Right this second so they both decided to ask Mr. Lancer to bring in real fake twins babies into the school's this time around for us to raise until they agree where ready to take the next step in our relationship a little farrier and they also mean if I break her heart in the next year I will personally never get to see her again.

But what they don't know is that we already have decided to stay together for a long time and if they are luck there will be a huge wedding pre engagement's in the middle of her summer birthday in July. plus there was no need to tell them right way and I really don't care along as there wasn't a ghost attack in the school build of Casper High's because I would problem jinxed myself anyway.''

* * *

Danny Fenton thought on the ghost's attack at school P.O.V

* * *

but when the entire eclectics goes off throughout the school and city of Amity park Like for a few whole twenty-three hours before a creepiness glowing green felt's the entire hall ways of Casper High school. When all around the school building people's was screaming and saying what the flying hockey stick was going on here even when Loudest missile hit one Side of the building full force with the hugest hole in the classroom wall of the second-third floors the teachers and students running out of the classrooms screaming to death just trying to get away from the school and on to the footballs field.

we all return a round to face to voices when I hear another booms and a bangs coming from the same classroom when bookshelf's, Desks ,computers ,papers and tables go flying with missiles, Lasers And human-ghost Net gun's going off at the same time I hear the deep voice will you just shut the fuck up I am still trying to track Down the whelp's as we speak said Skulker to Johnny 13 and Technus the technology Ghost. which have taken weaponry to whole a new low in the background of the entire republic school.

I Hear angers sound come from the other three ghost who decided yell when we catch that ghost child and his practical little girlfriend who on the edge of my ropes said Technus the technology Ghost. has they fight over who getting Sam, tucker and myself in the meantime.

I can use tucker for my own new bodies to steal thing for my motorcycle and for girlfriend personal sex Event on the next girls Nights out Party for a good while said Johnny 13 and plus the ghost child needed to come out of his Fuck in hiding place so I can put his pelts it on the wall along with your precision little girlfriend from last night event.

Oh Hell No and all men I knew should have kept my mouth shut because well It really did blow up in my face since I sapping my left hand on my forehead shake it like crazy mumblings to myself before I literally pulling my girlfriend behind me as I said stay close behind tucker and myself so I can protect all three of us at the same time. so we can each come up with a simple safely plan to get everyone out of here in one peacefully moment I whisper in her ear.

but when I hear my parents yelling at each other I knew something was wrong when I hear my dad whole Name through the entire Argument that I could belief they did bring anything with them to protect themselves and my new girlfriend own family cause now we are in dangerous situation with three Annoying ghost's jerk that will always be up our ass.

I deceive myself to calm down when my girlfriend Samantha ask what our we going to do here cause if there was chance of protecting us with our parents and teacher here in the fire line is just damn near impossible at this very moment. How are we going to get around them to fight else other two ghosts and plus Skulker who want our heads on his walls?

well I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter I said because either way were screw because this ghost attack was so unexpected when we should just regroup in the nearest darkest closets so I can change Into my allies myself to at least try to pushing the ghost back a fell feet's . so you guys can take the adult to the lunchroom for safely and lock them in the room with the ghost shield up and plus running for both human and ghost can't get through the bearable alive without getting burning themselves or to a crispy I just worried for you guy that all I don't want anyone get hurt because of me.

well to late for that little brother and beside I still have the Fenton forty-nine tails in my pocket if you needed it said Jazz Plus we can always use the detraction to getting's away from our parent's and annoying teacher who still arguing with each other I told you so said tucker Alan Foley. but as I try to at Ignore him for two-three minute it until I come up with the perfectly plan in which it was a three-way step plan were it involve tucker, my sister, my girlfriend and myself in general to stop all three ghost at the same time.

well step one we take everyone to the lunchroom and put up the red ghost shield up over our parent's heads so they wouldn't try to kill us why we fight the other three ghosts. and plus for step two we need both of you tucker and jazz to goes after Technus the technology Ghost. why jazz needed a few more ghost lesson in the meantime and I need tucker to trying to unlock the building from the inside why taken care of Technus the technology Ghost at the same time I will put both of you in charge.

and step three I want my girlfriend to taken down Johnny 13 with his stupid shadow on the loose just destroying everything in his past I don't want anything to goes wrong I am going to leave the Fenton's thermos with both of you guys has backup. oh yeah why I am fighting Skulker all you guys can go back with the other to protect them if any more ghost show up in the meantime operations team Phantom is a go.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom and Samantha blue Rose Phantom : The Urban jungle Legend's of the tropical Snow queen of Fenton's tropical Island near the far frozen and the Purple diamonds castle of scarlet Jane Fenton's

* * *

The author note: well hey guy welcome back to my story of Sam Manson and her secret lover Danny Fenton who is trying to see were there at relationship goes when the unexpected Ghost Attack at Casper High school what will happening with the Fenton's Parents, Manson's parent's and their teacher not knowing that their Son and daughters with the help of their friend Tucker Alan Foley has the four original members of team Phantom with theirs leader being the famous ghost superhero Danny Phantom. will they being able to stop all three ghost and still be real couple find out .

'' Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny Phantom please give me like 20 review and I will be happy to give you guy chapter 3 in a few day in the meantime here Is Chapter 2 the unexpected Ghost Attack at Casper High school

* * *

Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson Aka Samantha blue Rose Phantom the newest ghost Queen of the human world and the ghost zone P.O.V

* * *

well the day was wonderful until my secret lover Daniel James Fenton given me a real scary by walking up behind myself In ghost transformation why spinning me around for a real kiss. In which I have return It with the most precision kiss I had ever done with him since the fake-out and make-out when he got in his ghost powers or the time with the red huntress aka Valerie grey try to kill him on a few ghost patrols .

but now I wonder if he was really trying to protect me for his own special reason that I wouldn't understand I think to myself has we finally me up for air after a thirty-five minute of the famous Romanic kissing with the spark-flying.

which was really awesome and very sweet in general I still wouldn't mind if we were on cloud nine at this very moment or maybe getting married without my parent knowing it. in which it could be pretty much a problem if there would be some help with the argument situation that my parents have about the entire Fenton's parents that can't being the richest families in the world's. why fighting ghost was impossible for them to not take for granted without them getting along with each other or in the same room for one minute in the least would be in bearable.

when he started to have the courage to say he love me and plus I was his world when he start to pick me up and spinning me round in circles as I start to feel the spark fly when the both of us started to have our very first real make out on the bed went we both came up for air has we took some deep breath's to calm down a bit before I finally came out of it Danny was off the bed and down on one kneels like he was going to proposal to me right here and now I was little freak out by this because I didn't know to say at the moment.

when he finally got the courage to say what he want in a full blow speech of how he feel about in general has I started to realize I was cry though the entire thing he was pulling me to him as he started to whisper I love you and you are my world Samantha Jane Manson in my ears has he finally said will you do me the honor of becoming my real Girlfriends and goes on thirty-five date with me has he given myself sweet kisses on the lip's and forehead we start to say we love each other together very much at this moment I didn't want this to end but when I Realize that haven't given him answer Yet.

I Finally start to regain my courage to say Yes out loud with tears of joys running down my face has I giggle in my most Excitement's voice Evers as I started to leap on him to kiss him senseless as we couples some more before we finally started to leave for school since I started put my purple spider book bag on my back again with us finally officially becoming a true couple that I could have wanted to another full kiss from Danny before left for school.

In which I did steal another kiss from him at the very last second has he started to gather me up in him arms Has we flew out the window in flash and on ours way to pick up tucker from his house as we made the best time on the school grounds Has the bell rung for school to start the day off the three of us when to put our stuff in our locker that is beside each other.

* * *

Casper high School ground campus of Danny Fenton, Samantha Manson And tucker Foley first day of juniors years P.O.V

* * *

the both of us has decided to tell our best friend Tucker Alan Foley the greatest news Evers that we are finally became at officially couple now and we better get to class as we got everything out of our locker when Dash Baxter the school quarter back start on us By pushing Tucker into his own locker first And then he turn to trying to grab me at the Same time When he try to stick me in my locker before all most shutting the door in my face.

I saw pure argues in my boyfriend as he grab Dash Baxter by his shirt lift him in the air telling him not to pissing him off I got out of his hold Real fast ran to get tucker out of his locker before I screen Danny throw him into the wall hard I couldn't belief my eyes in HD slow motion why forming a cycle around us to see what was going on around them when everyone in the entire hallways stop to watch the screen unfold before There eyes.

why we were trying to talk Danny out of what was going to happen next if he go through with the fight. We hear Dash say something to Danny which really made him mad enough to punch him in the face which did one hell of a very nasty full faces damages to Dash nose and teeth.

I grab my boyfriend fist in mid-Airs to stop him from throwing the last punch when I see his fear whole effecting in his eyes I knew he was going to backing down. the school was totally in shock that I was holding on to Danny fist when I back off to let him calm down. he turn around to say if you ever try that stunt again with my girlfriend Dash Baxter I Would even deceive to put you in the hospital understand ?

when the football's team and the other People's in the popularly group of student's and teacher all shook their head Yes has Agreement's he walk over to the nurse to whisper in her ears before heading to the Principle office like a true superhero under lots of distress when Mr. Lancer call our Parent's to tell them what happen today in school with Danny and Dash fight how no one didn't get in the middle of it and some where scary for their life-like they never screen this kind fighting style before expect maybe Danny phantom.

but damn it was awesome to see Paulina and her little group of crazy cheerleaders satellite following after her and the rest of the football's team's out of the mass hallway's with the shock and bloody up face of Dash Baxter heading to the Nurse station when the principle walk into the classroom asking for us to follow him to the Mass of principle Offices with our bag to go home for the day with our parents.

when all of our Parents come down here because they where worried about us in general since they hate much of the bratty kid's here that mind try to hurt me or my two best friend's in general, in which all of their eyes say personal law sue is in orders for them and I don't want to forget Danny Fenton's parents come into the school to raising hell about the way people's having no self-respect for their work or for theirs Son's for that matter I still can't get around the Idea that my over protective boyfriend didn't give Dash Baxter time to fight back or recover for that matter. But it was whore seeing his faces in generally scary out of his in mind for two-minute.

when my grandma stay outside of the principle offices with all of us since it doesn't involve us in general anymore we heard less yelling than before when they come out with a proud smile on theirs faces which I know was fake since my mother and father will always see fault in everyone they meet in publics which also be theirs down falls.

since I finally grab Danny's hand pull him up so he can put his arm around me when we decided to tell them the big news in hope that everyone would accept us being an official couples in our folks eyes. The reaction was priceless on everyone face actually was real specially when my parent came really the hold time. but on the other grandma, tucker and parents was cheering in the back around why Danny parents was in shock by this new when finally pull both us Into a really big hugs and a snap on the back with a kisses on the cheeks or head from all of them was the some time I turn to my parent again in hope that they approve of our relationship in the nearest future incase we decided to get married real soon.

but when my father try to break the ice of naturally speaking that he respect my decision of a strong future husband and trust to take care of me in general because he doesn't want to lose me in a ghost attack which I understand that because we rick our life to protect this city of amity park every day our is always worried about are well-being in hope to stop being you rebellious at every turn as he said Samantha I will accept him into the family but is up to your mother to make the finally decision of the entire relationship thing in the future which opposes going to-be a flap out No when It come from her in general because she is impulse Moron who think she is queen of the universe of knowing who is better than anyone else in amity park she will throw anything in faces if it freak in pink or Law Sue's .

when they were trying to ground me for the wrong reason in my life they try sending me to boarding School in Paris for the entire year. I have always gotten out of it by my loving grandmother or Grandfather. who would have always intervene in our argument's and fight with my parents in general but my grandpa Nickels Jeremy Mathura Manson pass away mini year ago when the blank owner told my parent to signing the agreement on both of my Grandparents living will's that State everything in the house we live in will be going to me on my nineteen birthday including the house and foundation Money all belong to me and my future husband.

but now I am seventeen in love with the boy of my dream and there was nothing my parent can do about it since I am legally a young Adult and by law Allow us to bring a babies into the world in our earliest relationship if we ever get married first and get a job to support our family or we can get new cars and our divers license or drink and have sex if possible but that was when my mother had a enough with my boyfriend holding his ground in the argument that gotten them in terrible in the first place was ones of the reason they both got humiliated in front of The Entire School a month ago.

she walk-up really fast to grab my arm out of my boyfriend strongest iron Grip before snapping the both of us in the face real hard which shock my boyfriend and everyone in the hallways who were listening to us yelling at each other when my dad try to intervener to help me up because I had blood running down my cheeks to clean it off.

Danny pull me back into his arms with full hated in his eyes for my mother action on snapping us. I don't blame him one bit because it was on call for and oh boy was the Fenton's family angered starting to boiled over by that attack on us and they walk right up to them and just yelling in their faces for what they did to us that was when Mr. Lancer got his phone out to call the police on my parents.

who threat take my house away from me in the future and The hairiness money That was given to me by my grandparents was the biggest insult when they threaten to kill their own fresh in blood daughter that was the first time I started to crying in anger and my boyfriend had a enough heat of rage in him to punch the Damn wall and lockers I yell for everyone to shut the hell up because with Danny getting really Angry by the minute he will destroy my parent in raw power if he get the realist chance of transforming into his human hybrid ghost self in general so tucker and I trying to stop him With word he will understand like come on Danny don't let the your evil self take control over you fight it.

* * *

well when my grandma join the argument it was No contest because she got in front of the firing rage of my boyfriend trying to help me and tucker calm him down before he decide to blow his entire secret to the winds in front of his family. but has it got hard to calm him my rage was getting really to Expired into a tornado when I walkover to where his parent was standing with the people who brought into this world I have Finally gotten the Courage to Punch both of my parent's in the face at the same time.

when my boyfriend finally come out of it and pulling me far away from them. this was the same time when my Grandma turning around to sap my mother in the face for causing this Mess in front of everyone that Have finally drawing the line for her and my parent was in deep trouble for it now. when my mother stood up from the snap across the face with a you will pay for that look on her face my father trying to interferes in this fight with my grandma and us.

when she told them both that they No longer have to worried about the house being inner the controls of the inn hairiness money because I am give Samantha and if she wishes to married has in a few month and few year from now. when Samantha and Daniel get really to have a baby I will personally given the money and the family Mansion to them without the state contract in both of your name are we clear.

because I could always have you both arrested and send to prison without a second thought once so ever. plus I would hate to see you disowned by the daughter that you lose from the man she love or the fact you guy loosing everything and some of the inn hairiness money's in which your father and I given you from the family's Business corporation of Nickels Jeremy Mathura Manson Enterprises.

plus I am willing to decided on the perfect punishment for you two anyway by taken away everything you Ever own Dearly And just kick you out of the house on the Street mind do the tricks to keep you two in line and teaching you some way won't hurt either when it come to having a Daughter who has poor friends will need help on the sideline Work on ghost gears and help the Fenton's at the same time will straighten you two out a bit and you will know what it like to really be in Danny Fenton shoes to cause you guys will both follow them on ghost patrols at night said Mrs. Grandma Manson And that is the least of your punishment you will be out of the house by the next thirty-day for the engagement to really be made for Danny and Samantha to become full-time working parent by the end of this year.

plus the two of you will at least apologues for you behave right at this very moment or else I will have Samantha spin the rest of the Night at Daniel Fenton house for the rest of this month until both of you find a new place live in the next few day and I don't care what you two say about this whole situation with them being together because I am going to get a conviction notice, crudities agree and plus protection order will be against you Mrs. Pamela Janelle Elizabeth Robinson or anyone else for that matter will hear from my lawyers personally and plus I am going make a personal phone to your riches parent in Dallas Texas to make sure you get a life from hurting your own fresh in blood child.

they both calm down and slower their head to say sorry to the both of us and they agree with their mother in law's 100% on let us date but we must respects their decision on the new night curfews and dating rules effect in the morning and night outing which was it so bad in the least because that we are only still taken sex Education's And parenting class in high school because they don't want us to have a baby Right this second so they both decided to ask Mr. Lancer to bring in real fake twins babies into the school's this time around for us to raise until they agree where ready to take the next step in our relationship a little farrier and they also mean if my heart get broken in the next year I will personally never get to see him again. well after the fight I had with my parent I don't think thing wouldn't ever be the Some again.

* * *

the full-out ghost's attack at the school P.O.V

* * *

but when the entire eclectics goes off throughout the school and city of Amity park Like for a few whole twenty-three hours before a creepiness glowing green felt's the entire hall ways of Casper High school. When all around the school building people's was screaming and saying what the flying hockey stick was going on here even when Loudest missile hit one Side of the building full force with the hugest hole in the classroom wall of the second-third floors the teachers and students running out of the classrooms screaming to death just trying to get away from the school and on to the footballs field.

we all return a round to face to voices when I hear another booms and a bangs coming from the same classroom when bookshelf's, Desks ,computers ,papers and tables go flying with missiles, Lasers And human-ghost Net gun's going off at the same time I hear the deep voice will you just shut the fuck up I am still trying to track Down the whelp's as we speak said Skulker to Johnny 13 and Nicolai Technus the technology Ghost. which have taken weaponry to whole a new low in the background of the entire republic school.

I Hear angers sound come from the other three ghost who decided yell when we catch that ghost child and his practical little girlfriend who on the edge of my ropes said the technology Ghost. has they fight over who getting Sam, tucker and myself in the meantime.

I can use tucker for my own new bodies to steal thing for my motorcycle and for girlfriend personal sex Event on the next girls Nights out Party for a good while said Johnny 13 and plus the ghost child needed to come out of his Fuck in hiding place so I can put his pelts it on the wall along with your precision little girlfriend from last night event.

oh hell no I hear my boyfriend say has he was panicking over the fact he can't change into his ghost transformation without scaring the monkey hell of our parents and the two principles in front of us. when I hear my boyfriend snapping himself on the forehead with his left hand and shake it like crazy. when I hear mumbling a few curse word under his breath a few time.

when he finally come to him sense at that very moment he Literally pulling me closer's to his bodies when he whisper I love you and I got your back tone of voice has he order tucker, jasmine to get behind him why he start come up with a plan to protect all three of us and the seven stupid adult who is still arguing over the weapons situation and the Fenton jumpsuits they wears all the time.

when my boyfriend come up with the perfect plan to get ours parent's and the two principles out of harm way when he told us what to do when the time come to fight our way out of danger's. which include taken the parent to the lunchroom and lock them inside the ghost shield why we take on the ghost head on was good a enough for us at the moment. when we all said operation team phantom was a Go! we all race to our parent side and told them to follow us so they would not get hurt when we do fight off the ghost villain's in general.

they were trying to figure out what going when we told them to stay here and wait for Danny and jasmine to come back with some weapon that were in ours lockers which will defiance off against the ghost when I told them this Danny parent's were freak in out about their children safe when Danny walk up behind me just whisper a few thing in my ears has Danny secret held up remodel to the new in prove ghost shield with the red dome around our parent for there safe we didn't want anything to go wrong.

when our parent no less us walking away from the shield with some weapon in our hand really to go off to battle they where getting upset that we trick them into think we are stupid for going after spirit with no ghost fight training which was kind of funny until some missile was heard Fifteen-feet away from us with Skulker yelling whelp show yourself.

we our right here brink head really for a real fight has Danny Fenton transform into his alter ego to punch the living daylights out of the super ghost villain's why the rest of us was also taken out the trash with a little help from the Fenton's thermos And the ghost weapon's we got from our lockers when one of the ghouls decided to go after me when my boyfriend wasn't look which was a bad I idea for them when I ran back to the ghost shield to protect my families.

I was grab from behind before I even reaching the ghost shield where the Fenton's parents , the two principles and my parent were having a panic attack when they know less I was being pull back by Johnny 13 himself has I was trying to fight back with a fell kicks and punches to get out-of-the-way of kitty boyfriend shadow when I felt to the floor beside reprint when I did a backflip to stand back up in my battle place. when I feel all my strength come back from fighting for so long went I swinging my leg to a high upper kick to face and another low upper cut to the belt I finally mange to lock him down for his trouble stuck him up into the Fenton's thermos for my parent to yell behind you.

I yell oh come on has I fought off more of these creaky ghouls with the jack Fenton forty-nine trails and the Fenton Bazooka when they back off a little has my teammates show up with their own ghost weapon with my boyfriend leading the fight against the ghost king freak in huge armies has I came face to face with a bigger threat name Queen Pariah Night Fire herself with her husband being the king of the ghost zone she wanted to have her ravaged against us who took away the victory of old king pariah empire's itself.

* * *

Daniel James Fenton aka Danny Phantom The new ghost king of the ghost zone and the new prince and the warrior savior of the Human-world P.O.V

* * *

well I was getting really to run for the other side of the school build to get the ghost gears out of my best friend Locker first before I ran to mine and my new girlfriend lockers for the rest of the ghost gears we had since our first few ghost fight since I have been Danny phantom which was why we already decided to have the two principal and ours parents stay in the lunchroom under a red ghost self at the time since it was for there safely to begin with I didn't want ours parents hurt without weapons to protecting the them in the fight against our lives.

but as the fight took on about and hours to defeat Skulker and the other two ghost I started to get another bad feeling in gut that it wasn't over because once I know less my girlfriend wasn't near me or jazz and tucker I was on the offense in panicky mode I was about to go after her for protection.

when I got to close to see what was going with the fight against her and Johnny 13 when the shadow try to interfere as the fight was all really almost over but when I realize tucker and my sister walk up beside me in ghost form I knew something was wrong when I hear tucker yell Sam watch out I quick flew over to her in that second to make sure she duck under a sword blade before inferring the fight against the fright knight's and the ghost king.

when I heard unfamiliar voice near the love of my life in a not so friendly tone in when the evils ghost woman was treating in which we did know it at the time until she said the name in pure black hated has she face off with my lovely girlfriend in which was fearsome to the core when I turn my back for one minute until thing in the lunchroom was frozen in shock.

Meanwhile the ghost-flames in the ground was licking the halls of school went I finally noises the purple fire crown of destiny on top of her head and the rings of night spirit ices fire on her finger that I knew my girlfriend Samantha was in danger of being killed if I did do something fast but I was often stuck with no place to go at the moment to save so I decided to fight off the fright's knight head on if mean protecting her ...

when the fight feel like it took maybe three hours to us as time move on slowly with me ,Sam ,Tucker and my sister fight these freaks when I find caught in the fright knight's off guard has the kings coward away from the blade of my blue ice sword has the other sword spin into my hand with a twist to the side has I made the command to the fright sword to restore order to skies once I have stuck it back into the pumpkin so he will admit defect on his own territory of the school which must have shock the fly hell out of my friends parent's , principles and my parent when I return to the ghost king with pure haters in my eyes when yell what the fuck do you wanted because I know this isn't just for revenge.

when I heard him say I wanted a Re-Matter because of you overthrow me in our last battle with each other so now I want my throne's back every thing else you have taken from me said pariah darkness has I try to hold back my angry-rage when I said what make you think I stools the throne from you when the ancient ghosts is the one who overthrow you in the first place and even if I did wanted to take over your kingdom I would have done better job of keeping everyone in Line. plus if it wasn't for fright knight's and Vlad plasmids waking you up in the first place I would have fought you for the throne anyway.

so I wouldn't be running your mouth at this moment because I am not evil's plus if it wasn't for the fact I was evil in A Different Alters time line. but my evils self was also the newest king of the two world who also destroy everything in my evil self past with thousand of ghost's and humans run for theirs Lives or dead in the crossfire my last battle I had with my Evil self end up being suck into the Fenton's thermos that is now in the protection of clockwork himself.

so If I really wanted to take the crown for myself it would be up to clockwork , frostbite , The observance's And the Ancient ghosts Choice who get your pathetic ghost crown and the two throne is going to-be the one hold the same destiny of being their true king and Queen beside you two lost that chance when you declare war inside the entire ghost zone in the first place has I pointed my finger in his direction.

but when I took out my blue-ghost Energy sword to say if you wanted to fight over the victory I win over the ghost zone long ago be my guesses because I declare war on you and your precise wife for the right of ghost people's inside the ghost portals and outside of the human realms where all of us will fight for the death to get the two rings and crowns away from the both you so we could be-able to Destroyed them for the next generation could take oven the thrones Has the newest king and queen of ghost zone.

but beside that's your Highnesses in my most serious mocking tone I said you are both going down hard Majesty's if I have to kill The both of you We will because it will be the only things protecting the future Right's of the Peoples inside this kingdom of humans and Ghostly spirits worlds who lives here in both worlds has Samantha Manson and I attack them both ahead on.

* * *

The teachers and parent's point of View of the kids ghost hunting situation P.O.V

* * *

meanwhile in the Fenton's ghost shield everyone was in shock or in argue from the way the kids was act out in pure rage when Samantha push everyone into the middle of caffeine has invisible dome come over top of theirs heads has they see Danny throwing ghost weapon's to Sam Manson , Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton Has they split-up into one group or two group has Danny walk over to us and raising the ghost shield a bit so he could setup the secret computer screen in the wall which was a build into metal panel door that is cover up to look more like original wall with school posters on it.

plus when Samantha order a secret top project inside the lunchroom the principle didn't come plain because it was just for her friends and theirs lunch Table that got a make over with a high-tech computer typing board when Danny pushes the remodeled the wall door slide open at his command has A Reddish-blue base Glass lunch table popping up in the original brown wooden table place as the old-ones disappear in the floor board.

which was built by Samantha's Father special company has a headmaster designers that goes the name Lisa James Morgan designed the painted color of our computer glass lunch table why Tucker and the other technology engineers propanol started the designing the animation draw for the lunchroom moderation system into the circle platform elevator for the circle shaped floors boards as the huge computer screen in the wall itself.

when Danny decided to Leave everyone out of the hoop on his plan on fighting the evil's ghost's he was documenting thing on live computer cameras screams was right after the ghost was hunting him and Samantha down.. which to the parents and theirs teachers was in panicking mode when Danny was look for weaker point in the ability to attack before giving the order for team's Phantom to save on guard why on the battle field in the school.

which bought up another question to Jack Fenton's mine on what the kids was doing with this ghost hunting gears until Sam said Danny how are we going to beat else guy's when you can't go ghost here.

don't Sammy I have a plan but I mind have to put every thing at risk if that mean keeping everyone alive and safe beside I hear what the ghost was saying about how they where going to be killed us and if we don't stop them it will be too late and I don't need my parents which my back when I am the only one's beside jazz, Tucker and you who know about my ghost power I have to stand for something am I right plus I don't my baby get hurt cause of a foolish argument beside I love you Sammy and we wouldn't lose.

maybe your right but I don't think our parents or teachers share the same belief said Sam has Danny pull her for impossible kisses that brought the parents out of shock when they pick up their ghost weapon's and raise the ghost shield back down for the fight to begin was outrageous.

when Madeline Fenton try running to ghost's shield panel to try to breakout of force shield when elective wave slam into her body into shock has she flew back into the other parents when they realize the ghost shield was covers in red energy beams has the power's level one the ghost shield beams was incredible high for a dangerous weapon for ghost and human self-defense where they found and read the blue print file on the computer with pure shock on theirs faces as they couldn't believe the situation they where in at this very moment.

As Danny ,Samantha ,Tucker and Jazz follow protocol in building this thing was in full blast which was incredible to both jack and Maggie Fenton's who just recover from the shock it had on unleashes when passing though human bodies or ghost energy which shock the hell out of the other parents if it wasn't for the fact that theirs children is in deep trouble went this is all over which was before gotten immediate as they look on-screen for the first-time since theirs children left them there to watch on the sideline.

* * *

Daniel Fenton's last battle Sense With the ghost king P.O.V

* * *

when we both let out a battle cry has Samantha and I attack the two evils couples has we pull out all the stops both of us slam into the king and queen has they both hits the ground full force has the bodies strike disable the shoulders of ours deposit when they gotten back up to faces us again.

I Couldn't help think of the chances with us winning was kind of faulty at the moment said Samantha has we waited for theirs next move on us I knew that I keep hearing my parent's screaming in the background to watch ourselves when the queen slam her ghost blast into me as I try to stand back up so I could break her face with a powerful punch to the face and a high kick to her midsection.

when I saw what happen to Samantha I was furious with the ghost king's wife has I did a roundhouse kick to his head and elbows to his midsection was a enough for me to do a jump kick to his mid-evils face as he tumble backward why his face look mass up from my last attack said Danny.

I was deterrent to get my revenge on the both of them has I raise my blue ice-sword has I dusk underneath him blade when I made uppercut with my fist has I swing punch to his guts has he fall to the ground in beaten up motion as I return to him in furious anger has I said it before I will say it again if you wanted me to take the crown from you than sue bit.

I will Take it with full honor as long your death goes in veil said Daniel James Fenton as I barren the blades into him ghostly heart as his ghostly scream falling out of Existed has the dark red Skies slowly fainted away to a dark ugly green cover skies has my girlfriend Samantha was still going after the dark ghost queen in full hates as I return to the other for help I knew this will be my future wife trial over evil's.

but I soon realize Samantha Was also holding her own in fight as the parents in the background cover theirs eyes in the last fights with pariah darkness has I killed him with my energy ices blade that when clear through the devil heart has my beautiful girlfriend take out his queen on the finals blow I still had to deal with the bought courage which hold of taken the life of a terrible king that run the ghost zone for mini's of year was finally resting in the pit of firefly hell.

when I realized my decision to take the crown from the evils royal family was reality I sore Samantha and I change the fate of the ghost world for the better has I feel the power of the crown that I was holding in the palm of my hands has the force of the fire crown melt out of existed in front of everyone eyes they knew it was finally over from the way the fight was alters from the beginning as the queen fall to her kneels in defeat was the happiest moment of our very life.

* * *

Samantha finals battle sense with the ghost queen and reunited with the parent's P.O.V

* * *

The battle was to the death as we fought the king and queen when I realize the reaction to our parent wasn't so different after all because we our fine show the world what happen when you mess with team phantom which is a good thing if I wasn't being slam to the damn floor all the time, but I would still have blood running down my thigh at this very moment anyway but somehow I have held my ground has I gotten the upper hand in this huge situation between the evils ghost queen and myself .

when something inside me click has I realize the fights was getting out of hands I would have regroup to check my aggress to the full content until I realize the only way to protect the people that we loves was to safest my life to the fullest content of power as I release the power of wise though my heart has the invisible shield and sword came out of nowhere as I throw it at her devilish heart as she fallen to the ground in hate and dial pain has she coke up her own blood in competed vigorous languorous has I pick up the crown to place on my head I said well since the people of the ghost zone look up to this greatest hero.

It look like your luck as run out for you queen pariah Night fire and since I am the ones who get the last saying of your judgment I sending you to life of banishes and death of witch trials in the outer space realm of the ghost zone for forty-five thousand-year in least you want the same fate as your worthless evils husband I revive you to take your leave now Has I drop my weapon beside her heads to prove I wasn't kidding about the fate I will carry out for the future of my soon to-be husband.

but when I walk back to my boyfriend side I didn't no less her getting up to take a shot at me until it was to yet when my boyfriend jump in front of me to block the ghost blast that was coming my way I realize She was trying to kill me as I heard our parents in the background either crying or yelling at us to look out.

I felt really angry at this moment how could I not be mad about her attack me without my boyfriend seeming it in the first place to which I let Danny get the upper hand of grabbing her before I reach for his ghost knife inside his book bag pocket has I walk back up to her scary looking face has I said you should have just listen to my proposal queen pariah because you bought this on yourself has I brought the knife down on her ghostly heart she scream in terriers has she dies.

when it's all over we let down the ghost shield for the two principles that was in shock with damages done to the school. when our parent's started to walk up to us In pure anger when they started to elect sure us about the dangerous stunt we pull with the ghost shield and the dangerous ghost electronics system in the cafeteria to which they now realize safe theirs life throughout battle cost them nothing if they where paying attention to the screen little longer they would see the truth heroes her.

but my parent wouldn't have any of it because they are so suck up to known we have save their life with a riskless act of rebellion which could been another terrorist attack on their children if they would have known the entire truth I bet they would have been dead by now if it wasn't for us coming together for protection .


	3. Chapter 3

Danny phantom and Samantha Blue rose phantom :The Urban jungle Legend's Of The Tropical Snow Queen of Fenton's tropical Island near the far frozen and the Purple diamonds castle of scarlet Jane Fenton's

* * *

Author Note : okay I am going to tell you guys now that this is my first ever lemon story with Danny Fenton and Sam Manson so be warned I have never wrote sex stories before but sometime I do fancy lie them in my mind,so don't get two weirder out if I am write them to defense anyone believe on the real world think or said about sex because they our so wrong. I was rape went I was 12 to 15-year-old when all this was starting I got over it and it all in the past.

but if anyone need help on saying no or was in the same situation like mine, you must get some help or talk to your parent about the problem you our facing don't wait because it will go on until you break down in fear of dying. so I wouldn't lie to you about sex in general which also don't get me wrong I am NO queen on sex tones and needier should you be.

it about the time in place or in this case with the right person you love dearly and don't let sex or rape destroy your life on finding the one you love the much. you make the choice on went the time is right. thank you for listening To me in general about sex Ed situation on rape cases and I hope this stay in your mine to about birth control and protection!

* * *

Disclaimer :I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter , Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny phantom and the only character I do own is Leia Rosella Amanita Fenton aka Leia Rosella Phantom!

think you very much and please give me a good 20% review and I need everyone to chilly out on the language teasing and the check list ordeal or I will put a curse on all of you and I am sure you guy don't want see your glasses house broken but still standing.

if not than everyone say goodbye to yours butt's that will be at least thrown Into the Megalodon Shark deep ocean den and here is Chapter 3 The Romantics date night evening with Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson and the unexpected attack of Undergrowth's with a few chances of violence in general with a couple Romanic sex seem involve .

* * *

Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson aka Samantha blue Rose Phantom the newest ghost Queen of the human world and the ghost zone P.O.V

* * *

well after the attack on the school last Monday my parent was unbelievable going over board on the fact that I was dating Danny Fenton's until tonight I got the last-minute sex talk from my annoying parent who was sitting beside my new boyfriend on the damn love seat in the living room saying if we ever do anything out-of-place with door open that they would call for a family meeting and have my boyfriend arrested with no question ask.

than they were going on about the words, birth control and disown pregnancy in my face that I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to thrown a punch at mother face for the stupid insults about Danny and Myself giving up our children to an orphanage to their popularly with some the night clubs and country club they go too. since they both fear rejection in which I will never give them that satisfaction on how cruel my parent our to this world because it's a young infant at heart does not mean I would do what they wanted just because they think they can control me in general.

so the next the word they said hurt me deeply than it should in which my mood swing was starting to get worst for that I couldn't control with an easy step motion that turn into a fearsome crying involve and a little bits shaken up kind of nerves breakdown all the way. which cause my boyfriend to stand up right away to calm me down which brought back the fighting memories of my parent trying to killed me in general. oh boy was Danny getting angry by the minute with them tell us how to live our sex life .

in which he told them to back the fuck off because they both step out of line again my grandmother was in the room with us trying to calm me down then went I told Danny to just go grab my clothes and dresses off the bed for the month because I was leaving the house for a little while in hope of my parents find a new place to live because my grandma have already decided on the changes in the house is going into mine and Daniel Jame Fenton name blank account in a few more month's at a time.

since my parent's name's would've been taken off my grandparent's written will's in the meantime for the mansion and the family fortune they would still have the factories contract in their name's since needier of them didn't want me to fool with it at all and plus I don't give a rats ass about the business jobs they wanted me to handle in the first place because the rest of the guy in white unwanted foundation money is going to our family welfare plan throughout fourth generation of the Manson and Robinson Empire's in 1957 to 1982 who discover The first dragon oils in the country, including natural nuclear ghost weapon generators for the first ghost portal and clothes in general. but the two company was both ritual in the civil wars time before my parent's was even born said Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson.

and I don't want to forget my mother side of the family who running the company of The Molly Rose industrialist factories in French and Texas which made them become very Welfare, wise and even very richest kind of billion family in some way possible but when mother was born into the world with her five other sibling they had decided to marry each of their children off to other business folk's in the country. but my mother was really chosen to bear the protocol of business heiress for mini year before marrying into the Manson family at the age of twenty-five by the way.

but I wouldn't mind trading it for the world unless I end up having some of Danny kids at any given moment would have set off myself midstream in the world of hurt from both of my dislike-able parents that would either fight for easier abortion or convict me in general if they ever found out Danny Fenton is the world-famous ghost superhero of amity park, plus my parent would have a cow and lawsuit in hand to really set me off if that was the least of our problem because I am the queen of the gothic world and my new boyfriend is actually Danny Phantom.

yes I would do anything to become the new queen of the ghost zone in general since the defeat of undergrowth by the hand of my future proper manic husband I could have my happy ever after while getting the mansion and the foundation money that my grandmother setup for me in general since I would have to married and have children with him someday anyway.

but for the very moment I feel like I am in peaceful dream with the love of my life in my arms having his wicked way with me in the perfect blue moon lighting sharing together until we left the house that is with my ridiculous parent scream at us for stupid thing in the background which I still can't belief they insulted our personal life with out both of them knowing my new boyfriend secret life has Danny phantom.

* * *

when we made it to Fenton work's at 9:00pm his parents was already downstairs in their science labs for along while trying to do some research on ghost in general. when they heard us going up the stair to Danny's bedroom to unpack my thing since I am staying with them the entire month until my parent find new place to live .but since we have date night plan with each other I was hoping we could have real sex instead of waiting for the entire month of relationship to work.

but the Fenton parent's wanted us to wait until marriage to have sex until after we gradations high school sometime next year or so. which mean never in this case since Danny is seventeen now with the hint of strongest muscles buildup in his eight pack abs bodied. my hormones our going crazy out of control by watching him move around in his new phantom costume I made for him this year.

when I come to realize my own bodied is acting on it own pure maternal Instant went I first start to feel blood running down my leg and the strangest thing was that I was starting to feel really warm and cold at the same time with purplish-blue mist coming out of my mouth like Danny when I started to passing out on the floor with me yelling my boyfriend name to help me than thing goes black.

but when I woke up in the Fenton's Infirmary to see my sweet and desirable boyfriend holding my hand in resurgent calmer I slowly ask what going on with me in general must have scary the monkey shut out of everyone when my boyfriend told me to calm down and take a deep breath okay is that little better for you honey ask my boyfriend when he started to give me some kisses my forehead.

in which I would've gotten over the blood that was running down my leg before I even black out in front of him and the weirdest thing was the air off of my breath changing to violet-blue mist in that same situation has Danny did when he fight heartless spirit from a another world like the ghost zone in which it don't make any sense to me that I would have special human-ghost power in the first place that kind worrying me in the least. since I never set foot into the ghost-Portal and plus I was a human-plant puppet to start with by the evils plant-ghost name undergrowth.

when the room started to feel cold again from my unstable bodies temperature was close to freeze and warm at the same time. which was when I ask my boyfriend to hold me in him arm's and never let me go. he was starting to Knowles what was happening to me sexually has my voice started take in feline tone when purring into his chest and sitting on his lap on the bed just trying to stay warm.

when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton walk in with some news on what was going on with me which sure expect why I was bleeding down blown when I already been through my full monthly this week until they told us that it would be time for reproduce cycle in a few to find my future soul mate's which would mean one thing said the Fenton's as they return to the both of us. if you guy our waiting for the right time for sex I wait a bit longer to go out on that date first said Danny mother who was get really for bed at this very moment and goodnight you too.

we said the same thing back to them as Danny carry me bride style back up to his bedroom for a good night rest since we been date I deceive Danny to let me sleep with him for the rest of this month to see if were really for our relationship to come fully imamate by the end of this week.

* * *

but we didn't expect to have the same urban jungle ghost attack which was going to happen again on the some most Romanic's night ever. we were getting really to have fun with each other in bed. when the ground started to shaking with a loud thunder from the most rude a wakening plant-ghost ever to ruler amity park with an armies of angry killers jungle plant's was aiming for Danny bedroom.

when the plant broke through the scatter window Trying to reach me in general has it thrown my boyfriend Danny Fenton across the bedroom walls and floors was another vine made beeline for me when the strongest thing happen. when they where trying to connect with my bodies, mine and soul's they all got electrocute and shock by the known force of heated-cold temperature from an unknown power within me.

when Danny got up to see what was happening I feel my strength getting the better of the plant-ghost known as undergrowth and his mind vine when I started to pass out on the floor from the new power that was growing inside me at this very moment.

the temperature in the room dropping to 45 decrees when my bodies transform from white to tanned skin with a beautiful forest green leaf dress with my normal blue Oval now has two capitals letter in the middle of right breast with the SP Logo on it was a enough to freak out myself and my boyfriend who came to my side at this moment with some shock clearly on our faces.

when my boyfriend knows my short raven curly hair was growing longer down my back with my eyes shinning a lovely aqua blue color from the transformation into half a like my boyfriend did in general but his eyes change from blue to green into harder battle frontiers when fighting our enemies from two different worlds at the same point.

when I felt another around of blood going down my leg again I was freak in out when my boyfriend reach my side to figure out why I was bleeding so much when a hand grab me and pull me out the broken window I scream in terror has my new power was block by the plant devil himself and Danny was screaming out my name has I feel sick to my stomach and black out again.

* * *

Undergrowth And Daniel Jame Howell Fenton aka Danny Phantom the new king of the ghost zone and the new prince and saviors of the human world P.O.V

* * *

well good evening Flesh Webber's, you have caused pain to my children once to long has my new plant's powers can really do from the time you people destroy the future life to regenerate your proportion will surely dies tonight for The first time in forever since has my special daughter Queen Samantha the caretaker of my plant's offspring's will finally goes in heat to find a new special mate to just help her raise their own Children's in the next few month you will take over the world Domination has second and third in Command my son-in-law has I Undergrowth the plants king of this world and ghost zone will have my jungle garden's spread wide across the globe to graceless of the new Generation's.

dude do you always have to run your mouth when no one is even listening to what you have to say in generation said Danny phantom has he flying in the air full speed with a full powers of Explosive Snowball to undergrowth face wasn't a enough to get him drop my girlfriend as I go in for another attack now let her go!

the fight took over half the night when I felt my power growing stronger from see the love of my life be held against her will by an overgrowth weed with a bad Attitude For World domination and urban jungle Domination laws all together.

we could have a wonderful evening in bed together if my girlfriend Samantha wasn't scream my name to save her from big and ugly right at this very moment plus I could have been able to have my wick way's with her in bed. but now I will take my anger out on him for break my window and touching my new girlfriend.

but went I started to work my angry into a full greatest attack when I started to know less the changes about my girlfriend hair and eyes a changing colors from black to white and violet to blue has my girlfriend night-clothes return in to a longer shade of dark royal purple to an ice bluish-Green in a blink of eye's.

Which I realize she was now a female-ghost hybrid In both transformation which mean I mind have fight for the love of my life to protect her from death in this fearless battle between good Vs. evils from both partners ships we mind be able to wins against him.

in which I have started to get into another fight prostitution when I hear my girlfriend break free from undergrowth mind-vine with a violet-blue ice blast from behind which connected with undergrowth bodied has a very loud thunder clash from the mega empathy in the sky and thorn's from the ground.

The people of amity park woke up from the loud booming tone come from outside Fenton work's mass building. when Jasmine Fenton and her parent's Rush outside to see what was going on they decided to call tucker for backup By that time everyone's was in shock at seeing her brother Danny phantom fighting undergrowth alone.

but when they know less the colors of the ghostly rays and ice beans they knew something wasn't right because the new ice powers was violet-blue instead of greenish-blue from the blast rages was over heat when the first ghost woman to fight along the ghost boy did a spiral with their power connected together in midair in two second to the rest was all violet, blue and green watercolors rainbow Ectoplasm-energy blast throw at the ghost-plants king for after effect.

the townsfolk's people's was cheerleading them on when Samantha lost her balance in the fight and was blow back into the building where undergrowth mind vines strength was ways better to where it took control of her bodies finally to where she couldn't even break free. but when the vine started to wraps around her with bloody thorns on her back.

the people's was clearly in shock and scary to death because the fight just got real worst for Danny phantom who started to hold his ground out of rage and angers once again.

what the flying hell do you want with her undergrowth because It would have been pretty obvious of you wanting revenge for the last two generation but this is a new low for you and if I have last check she was under your control once before which I have gaining my ice power in general to defeat you the last time you when down without a good fight. so I be damn if I would let you take my future mate away from me again.

I undergrowth is here to finish what I started a week ago by help my daughter with the ability to call on her sexuality to find her a suitable husband in the next three-month will mark the opposite sex diver to overload until she give birth to the male offspring's into former marriage engagement will only work If it's love is really pure.

I don't given a rats banana if you wanted the worlds or not because there Is no way in flying hell I would let you hurt her in that comment way of action specially since I am the one who is dating her in both transformation I could opposes kill you right at this moment if I actually wanted to undergrowth out the weeds killer your roasted ghost scrum.

* * *

why undergrowth was running his mouth about his plan I was this close to blast his head off when my parent decided to join the ridiculous fight on taken out the overgrowth Thorns and Weeds with the yard mower and the other yard supply when I find made my move to protect the citizen's who decided to us out the ghost.

But first I started to make ghost weapons in my hand like maybe a ghost missile when I also decided to detract him with the biggest ghost wails I have forever done in my life which almost damaged the entire city with that powerful scream like wails that I just did but in the aftermath we where both still standing with my girlfriend pass out on the ground to which the vines snap in half to where it was controlling her lost power which was good because it give me time to do this...

As I given the almost powerful blast to his roots and face's he was starting to weakling little bit more than last-Time I blast him with the same attack's when I decided to duplication myself in two as my other half goes recues my beautiful girlfriend again I took the upper hand in this enrage fights has freeze him with a block of ices as I check on Sam and my parent before attack fully force this time I given him everything I had as he finally fallen on him back in defeat I finally had time to suck him up in the damn Fenton thermos.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday after I return from church camp. I will start writing again for this story so keep in my In my post of the next couple of chapter's at any given time so be ready for it . and since I am still trying to work on chapter 2 and 3 the next chapter will be a huge bonus in drama department because I am doing a Christian rock song from the famous Christian artist name Toby mac who I when to see Friday night at the live Christian rock consort in Mineral City, Ohio Near New Philadelphia, OH and It was a four-day event consort.

Disclaimer :I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter , Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! and the only character I do own is Leia Rosella Amanita Fenton aka Leia Rosella Phantom and queen pariah Night fire!

think you very much and please give me a good 200% review and I need everyone to chilly out on the language teasing and the check list ordeal or I will put a curse on all of you and I am sure you guy don't want see your glasses house broken but still standing. and If not than everyone say goodbye to yours butt's that will be at least thrown Into the Megalodon Shark deep ocean den and put your faith in god name Amen here is Chapter 4 in joys

* * *

Daniel Jame Howell Fenton aka Danny Phantom's the new king of the ghost zone and human P.O.V

* * *

The next few month was great sense we discover that Samantha is a full human and half ghost hybrid with special kind of magical powers which is unknown to my family since it has something to do with the plants ghost powers and mine whole ice powers in the mix of thing. which is weird consider she has never step inside of the Fenton's ghost portal anytime soon or even the Fenton's upper craft speeder's but that doesn't mean I would find out what going on when I visit clockwork or frostbite this after Noon When school is over.

well today was no different when we walk to our lockers real early in the morning when we all started to walking to our first period class when we run into our two principles out in the middle of hallway were they started to thank us for the new babies classes for this new semester and help paying for the new parental test booklets and the new babies robots that was order last week ago. when they given us our first pick of twin babies dolls and the other babies stuff that was in the box crates at that very moment.

when we finally got our name on the fake birth ticket of the baby twins Dolls and we decided to aerate the two babies twins battery on their back's with four special keys to mater what the baby needed in general when Samantha and I already decided to set up everything needed off to the side of tables like clothes, diapers, bottles, baby powers, babies blankets and everything else that we needed was already put into babies bag's as we started to take everything else to our first period class to start raising our two fake baby dolls together when we found our seats at our desk.

when we heard everyone in our classroom starting to laughing at us when Mr. lancer said all right everyone quit down and pay attendant because I am only going to say this once has everyone stay in their seat's why Samantha and I stay standing for a few minute in the least. when the principle walk into each classroom's with 200 thousand real alive babies dolls with in box crates and babies stuffs in the other box crates with new parenting guide-book on raising their fake babies for the full month.

well half of the classes was complaining in theirs seat when Dash Baxter The star quarter back stood up and said who idea was it to start this new semester with new parenting class because if it's the "_Fen-turd_"_ and_ his Goth freak girlfriend fault this time I sore that I am going to stick them inside the janitors damper with a combination lock and chains leave them there to suffer the entire night.

Oh great I hear my girlfriend saying now I am his new favorite for this new start of the grading period sensed it was my parent stupid ideas to pay for all of this baby stuff in the first place. they decided to donated the cherishes money to the school supply foundation because they wanted the entire school and us to have more experiment of learning how to raise and take care of real babies dolls robot in the future. in which they are making us goes though this class in humiliation for the shake of our second step into our flipping Relationship when we really didn't need it anyway.

I could believe Dash Baxter sometime on my worst day I would have done some simplify thing in general to get him back on the prank he done to us in the past. but today I am going to keep my promise for what he was trying to do last Monday morning when I return around and almost blow my Danny phantom secret out the window when I beat the living hell out of him for trying touch my future wife and when he was trying to throwing her into the locker.

meanwhile Mr. lancer was still expecting few thing on what assignment will be using in the babies test booklet for the three writer note in the first few chapter for this evening when my ghost sensed start to go off along with mine and Sam twins babies dolls started to cry in fear as the entire room go really cold from the lost of heating inside the classroom when I decided to look around to see if I could find the ghost that was massing with the entire student bodies of Casper high school.

when I spotted the box ghost and box lunch in the quarter of the class massing with some boxes and as I yell everyone to get out of here there our two ghost inside the classroom when the two boxes was raising off the floors and which was t cross the room to block the classroom door from the rest of The student.

I didn't know what to do sensed I couldn't fight them without exposing myself to the teachers and the student inside this classroom. until I hear Sam and Tucker yelling at me to do something when the principle walk over to us ask what is going here and why our you guy always skipping class and disappear every time there is a ghost attack you sure no better than to run off.

umm if you have not no less that we have a dial situation in our hand and for your information we have hidden inside the school dampers the entire time so buzz off said Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson. who was getting Extreme aggravated very quickly. which if you ask me I wouldn't want to-be in your shoes right about now anyway say Tucker Alan Foley in a little whisper has he try to calm her down in her terrible harmonic state is beyond us anyway because she is the first female ghost hybrid of her kinda to ever goes through motherhood in year.

if they haven't been sexually active on the last stage of becoming pregnant a lot early by nature. we would have Reconsider the responsible of protect my future children and my future husband from being serenely killed in the nearness future. but we really would've worried about the students and the two principles from the box ghost and his evil 12-year-old daughter name the box lunch.

we finally deceive the entire classes to stay quit because when I see tucker make a grab for The Fenton's Thermos From his red backpack why I secretly walk up to the front of the teachers to protect them from the box ghost and the box lunch before I yell tucker now has he throw the edge thermos to distraction as I caught it in mid-air with my left hand before yelling at the box ghost and his daughter to look my way before sucking them to the thermos with them yell will have our revenge in near defeat before I close the cap on top Fenton thermos and was shake it for milder before throw it back to my best friend tucker who put it back in his bag.

the class was shell shock only for two-minute before going back to their seats to start classes again. when the bell stared to ring for next period has we all got up to grab their stuff when Mr. Lancer Told everyone to stay in their seats why three of us walking out of the room with laughing ours head off.

* * *

the Lunchroom with Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson and Paulina Sánchez P.O.V

* * *

well It's fully lunch time now before anyone of us could run to get in line for lunch when Dash Baxter and his Smartass girlfriend Paulina Started to yell hey weirdo gothic chick and her loser Greeks' friends which was really mean consider my boyfriend was standing right beside me the entire time when they started to run their mouth about how I could do any thing right or the way I dress in dark clothes but still go to church on weekend with friends on our spare time.

which was making me real mad because they think theirs better than anyone else's consider where the under classmen's of this school and we wanted to just show some respect for our families and friends wasn't always a good thing in general when they don't even know we protect this town from ghost's who wanted to take over the worlds.

when we return around and ask what the flying hell do you want Paulina because you're sure not going to take my boyfriend away from me if that what your thinking because I will kick your sorry ass if you do.

oh no I don't want your boyfriend said Paulina Sánchez in fact I just wanted rubbed it in your gothic Geek Face about the cheerleading tryout this week at 10:00 am to 4:00pm in the atrium this Friday if you don't want to cheer us on at the game since you can't even do one single dance and cheer at the same time.

oh think for the leisure Paulina said my boyfriend has we try to walk away but I don't think she even paying detention because I was consider the very chance of prove her wrong about the dance thing because before I even turn rebels against my parents judgments over the year .they would still have me go to my secret's dance class for really special dance competition across the state for three-year said Samantha which include jazz , hip hop, and cheer dancing altogether.

so if Paulina think she is going to roughs me up with her little cheerleading stunt in my face she got another thing coming because I know I can beat her in any cheer dancing competition alive.

if I actually join the cheerleading Squad that will be a big if I could still do the redeeming by Friday than I could start looking for my cheerleading and jazz outfits from all of my first dance recitals competition ever made I could reuse them in the tryout and pick out the right song and the right cheer dancing stunt I am going to use now.

I turn back around to face Paulina Sánchez again to say what make you think that I can't dance when all you do all day is clapping, cheering's and do the most dangerous stunts for the footballs in your up ties cheerleading uniform why in the real world you think your better than everyone like five hot monkey shut in the game balls.

well guess what I am going to prove you wrong about the cheerleading thing by trying out for the cheerleading squad and put everyone in your places because I am the best cheer dancer and jazz dancer in the country from the far of the best dancing team in the state of Guernsey counties own dance studio of the famous Darla's fox of Morgan county.

I got to say Samantha I didn't know you were into those kind of freakish dance classes but that don't mean anything to me at the moment because they our not real helpful in your case and evening a gothic which like you can't make the natural state competition without finalizing practice in the big deal stunt as you say countable with just word but action I don't think that you got what we want on the cheerleader basic team at all.

I don't think that will be a problem for me since you are shallow which on the Cheerleading squad so let make a little bet since you think I wouldn't make The team said Samantha Manson.

okay so what do you have in mind gothic freak ask Paulina when I turn to my friend with a smile on my face that say how stupid do you think I look as I whisper to tucker to post the bet on the internet before I told her what the bet was in general.

well for one you mind want to wait until my friend tucker heck into the school smart board's computer in the mass lunchroom before we place our bet and money's in that order at this time.

but if I do wins this bet Paulina Sánchez you will have to go butts nuke in the ghost zone for five-week with no help from the outside world with no ghost weapons what so ever and the starting point is in no where island which is deep in pariah darkness outer rims territory by the way.

what the flying hell said Paulina Sánchez why would I want to run butts nukes in a place full of evils ghouls for five-day, when I already have a survivors kit and cell phone in hand just incase something goes wrong.

well for one Paulina there is no human stuff allow in the ghost zone and two there is no cell phone depiction in the ghost zone either. oh by the way you got five-hours to make-up your mind before your so screwed with nothing to do said Samantha if you don't goes though with the bet that is.

well your wrong gothic freak if I win's this bet said Paulina Sánchez you will have to do my dirty laundry and jump off The High cliff into the waterfall wearing a pink mermaid suit while your boyfriend have to wears dolphin costume that say I love you Dash Baxter and I'm a nits The whole month.

okay it look like we made our dreadful bet even countable so let shake on it than to make it at least official we said to each others before we both walk away from each other to get our lunches to take out side to picnic tables near the foot ball field to eat our lunch with our friends before we go to six period.

* * *

Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson and Daniel Jame Howells Fenton P.O.V

* * *

well after I walk away from Paulina Sánchez my boyfriend Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley has decided that we should have hours lunch outside since I made that bet with that little which I have deceive myself to start practice my former cheer dance you teen for the tryout when I decided to make it much more exciting by bring out the back flips around off cart-wheel's, front flips and hand stands with another around off from all sides until I brought out a kick up with my legs into upright flip with a two-way splits when I started to dance faster unlike before since It was simple bet to prove her wrong I could help to feel ready nerves.

yeah I never thought my girlfriend knew the yew team moves by heart until I watch it for myself it was mind-blowing four should and I also couldn't help think wow she was amazing beautiful on the stunt she was doing for the tryout and to top it off I think she also going to win the active bet if anyone was watch from the lunchroom window could tell by my reactive that I was get hook at that very moment said Daniel Jame Fenton.

in which I started to get off the bleachers near ball field fence post to given her a cherish kisses on the cheeks and her violet lips when the kiss started to get really heated by the time we had to come up for air tucker was video tapping the entire thing which made us mad enough to beat him up and steal his new PDA mega 3 cellphone for payback.

men I should have thrown tucker into the dampers for the heck of it I told my self has I was having fancy sex thought in my head at that very moment about me and my new boyfriend in bed together was really trimming at the moment. in which I couldn't help wanting Danny for myself.

because I could feel the arouses ragging on in ours pants which was nature for sexually age teenagers really for full sexual relationship in the course for the unmarried life with one another wasn't close on how to deal with the situation at hand but if we did get married sometime this year I wanted it to feel ready special I told myself in general with the ghost zone restated and mine and Danny's family together as one in the word of god.

plus I don't know what would happen if I was in fact pregnant with Danny future children has the last result come by him enemies treating our life every single day. I bet they would even try to killed me and the child I would carry of the famous Danny phantom inside me as the last standing result of ours dying love I couldn't bear loosing my future children's to the enemies of my future husband.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny's was trying to figure out how to protect his girlfriend Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson from siren death in the nearest future .but He also Wanted to make sure that his parent's wouldn't go after her if she was pregnant in the nearest future or that she was really gifted with special ghost power in which was opposites in the day of last weekends.

when up version of Sex be for Marriage lecture which I was actually relief to waiting for her in general for when it doesn't workout with us at the beginning anyway. plus I kinda of have hope my girlfriend Samantha will get her head out of the gutter because I am still trying to figure out our next step in to are relationship because I don't her pregnant early in the year.

but I really want to teach her how to used her ghost power mores furiously incase she was in more dangerous situation or kidnaps by ghost enemies in the near future. since she was capture by the undergrowth every time he wanted revenge on amity park I just decided to keep her out of harm way by knocking her out and put her in the other and plus I am reconsidering the opposes when I say I'm going to protect more furiously when I finally ask for her hands in marriage has I make love to her on the night of the cheerleading tryout.

plus I wanted to ask my best friend tucker if he wanted to-be my best man in general sense I am also going to ask the other five male-ghost to-be my other best men in general so It would be special when the time come in which I have also decided to wait until I see what was going on in the ghost zone because I really wanted to have someone who I trusted to hosted the first ghost-hybrid wedding in the captor of the ghost zone church of God's.

but when the bells started ring for class I was taking the lunches to the trashes bins when Samantha decided to skip class since it only half-day at school but all of a suddenly the sky start to return a light red color with white and green mist fogs has my blue ghost sensed goes off before I have started to realize that it was Cujo the guard Dog's ghost who already wanted to start digging up the football field for-one of his dog bone that I given him about a week ago.

so I have deceive my girlfriend Samantha and tucker to help me look for it before the dog goes on a argued rampage though the city and hurt people by accident When I felt in the gourd hole with The shaver why Samantha try to do calm him down with left over hot dog when tucker started to Pull out his PDA cell phone from his pocket's to work on Treasure hunting sensor App on his phone.

it started to point north-west to the edge of the school ground near the parking lots tree's stood so we decided to take Cujo to that tree to see If it was there when the dog started to bark happy and lick our face with see you later bark as a nature portal to the ghost zone pop us in front of us .

but after the portal disappear in front of us I have finally realize that we have skip the entire class period. when the bells started to rings again for our last class of today. which was Mr. Lancer which mean detention for all of us if we didn't rush to class soon. so I have decided the best way to get back to home room without being seen which would be to teleport into the classroom itself.

but I also wanted to give my girlfriend something before we leave has I pull out the class rings and engagement ring out of my pockets I was getting really nerves by the time I was kneeling in front her with the longest speech adding up in my head with me praying to the heavens of God to give me strength and guided it to just finish the long speech without coking on my word of an important wedding proposal was a enough to keep me going in the near future.

so when I finally gotten my courage's back I look into her beautiful violet eyes sparkly from the happy tears starting to show in them was a enough to go through with the full wedding proposal when I said Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson I know you our my world from the beginning but I so wanted to give you two special thing since I wanted the love of my life to-be in my bed at night as my wed wife for the rest of our life with our parent's permission of course but I still don't care what happen next as long has you our here to share it with me I am whole.

but the other reason why I love you is that your smart, pretty, funny and caring which I would grated take The next step with you through ticks and fin I would be more proud to see you wear the two rings I have in My hand but I have one more thing to say will you married me here and now in the near future?

but when I heard her loud to the heaven the biggest Yes in my ears has she jump up in my arms just given me hugs and kisses before I even had time to put the class ring on her right hand index finger before I slide the in engagement ring on her left finger.

when I started to spinning her around with open mouth kisses before I finally put her back on the ground with smile's on all of ours face when I told them both to hold on ties as I teleported us in to the room which was before the final bells rung's where we made it to our seat's in perfect timing.

because after Mr. Lancer walk in with the worksheets in his hand ready to hung out to the class I was destiny not to bang my head off of the desk since the three of us forgot to study for the damn test mostly because of Paulina and her jocks of a boyfriend wanted us to join the drama's club of I don't care !

we our now in Serious trouble of failing this Last semester since we would've been really for it the entire time because of Lunch study hall we always do together for this period got screw up through the worst possible day for us. because I just proposal to the love of my life and reason two we mine get detention for skipping to other class to day before we goes home so I just wait until row call before we started the test.

we had at least two hours of studying time before the test started so I team up with tucker and my girlfriend Samantha for the last minute before we gotten done looking over the note that we wrote down about a week ago decided to help Samantha with the twin babies dolls since it was feeding time for them anyway we started to see what else to do before we do the test time.

the rest of this test was really hard when all of us got started at the last minute when I walk up to Mr. Lancer deck in hope I could used the bath before the test was over he let me go for a Minutes and I walk down the hall way into the men restroom before coming back to class and I started flying through the test before it was finally over we lay our pencils down and the test paper where flip over.

the paper where pickup and graded before being pass back out when I ask Samantha to go with me to the bleach on Tuesday after school because I wanted to make our wedding ideas for next years when we turn nineteen because we will be out of the house and into The new Fenton Mansions that Samantha grandma sign over us on Sunday when Samantha's parents wasn't paying at attention to us when the bell rings started to ring to home.

well after we walk home together I deceive Tucker and my new girlfriend Samantha to just goes to the nasty burgers Restaurants or the super Mall four an-hours until I get done seeing clockwork for the answer we would need in the nearest future in which I also told them that I would be back in three-hours if they needed me for anything by that times as I grab Samantha Jane Manson's books out of her hand to given her a special kiss on the lips before whispering I'll be back before supper later on and I love you Mrs. Samantha Fenton wait for me in ours room as I run fly home in a flash said Daniel Jame Howells Fenton.

* * *

well this will be the ending of chapter 4 but don't be sad I didn't forget to add the song to this last chapter so here is "Me Without You "by toby mac

Raindrops Rollin' off my brim  
Streetlights got the pavement glistening'  
Touchdown, I fall into Your arms  
Right where I belong  
Your everlasting arms

And where would I be  
Without You...

I'd be packing' my bags when I need to stay  
I'd be chasing' every breeze that blows my way  
I'd be building my kingdom just to watch it fade away  
It's true  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
Don't know where I'd be without You  
(Wooooah, without you)

Flashback, step into the scene  
There's You and there's a very different me  
Touchdown, You had me at believe  
You had me at believe, You did

And where would I be  
Without You, without You...

I'd be packing' my bags when I need to stay  
I'd be chasing' every breeze that blows my way  
I'd be building my kingdom just to watch it fade away  
It's true  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
Don't know where I'd be without You

(Where would I be...)

_[WHISPERING]_  
(I was so deep,  
So incomplete  
Til' You rescued me  
Yeah, You rescued me)

You rescued me  
You are mine, I am Yours  
You rescued me  
And I am Yours forever  
You saved me, remade me

And where would I be

I'd be packing' my bags when I need to stay  
I'd be chasing' every breeze that blows my way  
I'd be building my kingdom just to watch it fade away  
It's true  
That I'd be packing' my bags when I need to stay  
I'd be chasing' every breeze that blows my way  
I'd be building my kingdom just to watch it fade away  
So true  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou  
Don't know where I'd be without You

That's me without You-ou-ou-ou  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou  
That's me without You-ou-ou-ou  
Don't know where I'd be without You

thank you for reading this chapter please review oh and the next chapter is up now.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny phantom and Samantha Blue rose phantom :The Urban jungle Legend's Of The Tropical Snow Queen of Fenton's tropical Island near the far frozen and the Purple diamonds castle of scarlet Jane Fenton's

* * *

author note: hey everyone welcome to chapter five where I hope everyone is really for school because this year Is going out with a bang for all you high school seniors and juniors out there that is not really for senior prom yet.

where you guys should get out there and make the best of it why you can because it don't last forever it's is what you can do to make your dream's come true at the least by spending more time with your classmate, setting the last goals for you and make your school grade grow more by writer your fan fiction story goes above your schoolwork in each opposition you taken and stay formless because that is what I did to face my last year's of high school plus it should work for you also since I ask my computer teacher I could work on my story there for type practice which my grade when up to A plus in general.

Disclaimer :I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter , Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! and the only character I do own is Leia Rosella Amanita Fenton aka Leia Rosella Phantom and queen pariah Night fire!

think you very much and please give me a good 200% review and I need everyone to chilly out on the language teasing and the check list ordeal or I will put a curse on all of you and I am sure you guy don't want see your glasses house broken but still standing. but if not than everyone say goodbye to yours butt's that will be at least thrown Into the Megalodon Shark deep ocean den and put your faith in god name Amen. plus here is chapter 5 The legend of the new ghost prince and royal arrange marriage enjoys.

* * *

Mrs. Pamela Janelle Elizabeth Robinson-Manson P.O.V

* * *

well I was working on The walk in closets to throw out the clothes that doesn't belong in my daughter bedroom. when all of sudden I come across some newer kinda of clothes at the time I have never seen my daughter wears them before until the day she brought every single price of darker color clothes , make-up and other everything's that she buy at the mall's with her friends was really the cutest in away.

until I no less the green-red blood stain ones of her newer outfit she wore on Monday I decided to let the handmaid's take care of it at the moment when I found a medical aid kits in the bottom of her closets where I also no less some more useless ghost gears and other ghost stuff that was in her closets which was left alone until we have a sit down talk with the Fenton parents because It look like the kids ours starting to ghost hunt without our permission.

when I found another sets of clothes that has the same kind of bloods stain which mean they have been doing this for a long times. which mean they know something we don't until I no less her dress from freshman year prom when they Announcements the prom king and queen two-year back which was the day Tucker Alan Foley, Daniel Jame Fenton and ours daughter Samantha when to the malls that week ago.

when I got done looking through the walk in closet's I had to sit down before I pass out on her floors from what I found through her entire thing which was really unexpected for my teenage daughter in the entire least was my worried what was happening to the kids at the moment must have change them for the better if responsible is catching up with them by staying up real late though the weeks of school and summer vacations.

when my mother in-law come into the bedroom with a smile on her face which annoyed me to no end to which she said Pam I know you our worry about the two kids getting into trouble in the near future with the new arrangement being done to the house but I know they would do just finally without you here running there live into the ground so I am ask you has mother to let her come to you when she need us to get her out of situation.

in which I have look over the Manson video cameras to see what was going on in my granddaughter's room when I see you throwing out some of her old clothes that she mine have wanted for your own grandchildren's for quite sometime at the least. now tell me what is going on so I can help you dearly.

I have no less more of her colors clothes that as blood stains on almost everything that our daughter has ever own I am just wondering if she as been in fight at School because I would never consider she was fighting ghosts the entire time since she has started hanging out with those to boys and there parents because has mini time she come home late I have always hope she would at least call ones of us if she was in really big trouble with the guy in whites.

I don't know what I'll do if she end-up pregnant before marriage but maybe your right she will come to us when she is ready but I just hope she will expected the whole ordeal with Danny phantom too. the kids did take out the ghost king and ghost queen armies for we know and I can opposites see a new powerful team really to protect the citizen's of amity park.

but I still need to see what was going to happen this after noon so when I started to goes downstairs' for lunch I must have realize the time say 2:33pm which mean our daughter will be here soon to pick up few thing anyway before going back to Danny parent house this weekends.

so there could be something that I needed to get strength with her since I am moving out of this house for good but first I need a good drink of shame pain to clear's my head of this aggressive since I would most likely get a huge head acid's later on anyway there was no reason to get into it today with her about sex before marriage between her and new boyfriend because what gotten us here in the place.

I must have been wore out from working so hard in the bedrooms today because once I hit the couches' in the living room I was out like a light until my dear sweet husband carried me up the staircases to our bedroom for a good night sleep.

* * *

Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson aka Samantha Blue Rose Phantom The Mightiest ghost Queen of the human-ghostly realms P.O.V

* * *

I would say my heart was stole for what it was whore said Sam Manson as I watch my future husband fly home without us. we have decided to goes to the mall's instead of going to the nasty burger first. since I wanted to spent more time with my soon to-be husband later on this evening for Romanic's date.

I have decided to pass the time with Tucker after I help my idols parent's move out of the house that my grandmother has given to Danny and I since she knew I was old enough to live on my own without mom and dad interferes with our life.

that I told tucker to meet me at the mall around six o'clock since I needed to help my parent pack-up theirs personal belongs since most of the stuff in the manors belong to mom and dad anyway I ready decided on what stay in the house that belong to me and grandma since the rest of it goes with my parents to the new house which is on baker avenue near spring village where most of the jocks and cheerleaders live beside Valerie's grey' lost their house in riches part of town because Cujo's the ghost-Dog and my future husband was trying to help find the ghost dog squeaky toy at Axion's Industries was destroyed .

In which I told them to taken the rest of the old furniture's in the base that I don't wanted because if anything of there is left in the other room that my parent going to leaves behind will be thrown out or be put into the bonfire until I gotten most of the old work crew's stations clear out with my parent thing we needed plan on what needed to-be done around the house next time went I come home from school I have to decide on the new desecration's and the style modeling of the house and backyard's.

so when I ask the rest of the housekeepers to take a former break for few moment I was still at lost for when I saw grandma talking to my father I finally decided to take immediate shower before going to the malls with tucker later and still be on time for my date with my future husband tonight. I knew should tell my parent the excited news about the in engagement to my boyfriend's before someone goes over again.

so when I walk up the stairs to finally my mother clear-out the hugest walk in closet's in each room I realize she found the photo alum of when I was younger ,plus the old yearbooks and picture fame that was gathering dirt's and cobwebs which doesn't special me one bits since I am already getting my respect and dignity from my parent since they are moving out of the house later in the week's when I needed them the most since I wanted a fresher started on my own raising my own family without my mom and dad helping us in any way possible.

when she finally turn to see me cry tears of joy for the first time in forever where she finally pull me into a peaceful hug as I couldn't get mine out of the gutter that I was to-be married soon after I get everything clear up and back in order by august since I will be paying for the new stuff the goes in here I decided to have one last talk with my mother to get it out-of-the-way.

when I said mom do you feel change in the future with me being with Danny has much as I am a fear being his future wife because I know you where trying to protect from my future Admit I was wrong for disobeying your parenting skill that I started to goes Goth because I wanted independents for myself and friends who couldn't careless if I became a girly girl Goth chick from the beginning .

but I really do need you to understand one thing about my decision to-be with the men I truly love today since you thought badly of him in the first place that we both wanted the citizen of amity and our parents to-be at our former in engagement's party in a few month since he proposal to me outsider after the beginning of last period class before left for his house earlier today because he had one thing to do that week anyway.

because I still have to pay for my wedding dress and maids of honors dress to I really don't have time worried about parents bonding time that will most likely butting into our relationship rites at the very moment. but I do wanted you to help with the rest of the wedding plans incase they get rearrange by our job planning with the ghost portal where going to-be building down in the base later on. since I think Danny dad wanted to working on the backup portal anyway.

I still at to tell her the truth about Danny Phantom's so she wouldn't try to mess-up the alive document's recording of improper ghost attack that We had on the flash drive memories base on the Fenton computers and plus the laptop computer that own by team phantom's our self, beside I don't know how to explain to ours parent that we both have ghost power that has alter our very live to protect the ones we love.

* * *

Mrs, Pamela Janelle Elizabeth Robinson-Manson P.O.V

* * *

Well I have finally woken back up after my nap I had for cleaning out the walk in closets for the official moving today when I no less my daughter at the foot of the bed with overjoyed tear in her eyes that I have never seen before since I over work myself to death to where I couldn't figure out why my daughter was so happy at this moment.

when she said mother I have something to tell you so please stay calm went I tell you that I am getting married as she show me the two ring on her two hands which the engagement ring itself and the promise ring on the right hand which sparkle in the sun or moon the made this the moment to say the least .

I was totally speeches at that moment because I knew these ring cost at least six thousand dollars when they have the rings in graven inside of the rings on the very same day you taken them home from the jewelry store down and I am just amazed at the length that young Daniel Jame Fenton when though all of this problem to get them for her.

in which the moment was perfections clear at this moment I wanted to cry because finally I have the perfect Idea for her wedding ceremony which Include the wedding date settling and all of the wedding plan figure out at this very moment when I ran to the staircase to yell down to the rest of the cleaning crew station for a break when my husband and mother in law came up the stairs with baffle look on theirs face immediate saying what the peacock hells is going on now?

well Jeremy and grandma Lizzie I Think it safe to say our daughter and her boyfriend is going to have the biggest wedding deception in the state of amity park by this coming August if you know what I mean as Samantha show us the two ring's on both of her hand again my heart is still holding my pride as I said I will love you forever my daughter.

in which all us of started to cerebration our daughter in engagement's parties when the same thought started to come back to my minded as we cerebration our daughter royal day of being the new hairiness of the Manson house in a few month.

in which I am still having the same thought in head about the ghost hunting deal with my daughter and her friends which is Unusable consider I found the Fenton's ghost weapon in her closets that I have hope she is being careful though this entire ordeals with us moving into our new Manors so Samantha and her boyfriend could have the extras space for their own kids in the future.

until I have heard somebody say Earth to mother I am going to need you on the same page here has I find realize that I have space out into my own little world in which I wasn't paying attention to my family at the moment when my daughter was talking about the way Daniel proposal to her at school which was really sweet of him in general or the way she wanted house style plan to work in her and Daniel favorite consider they wanted to have the house in well order when they move in together before their wedding.

when I have gotten my mind back on track I started to no less the fearless in my daughter eyes as we all started to walk back to the family library were there was a huge kitchen table center in the middle of the room with eight chairs circling's the entire table when we finally sat down to have met full talk when no ones wanted to speak up first which was boring me to no end.

until my daughter finally broken silent in the room's with unattainable sided wanting to get this under way's when she said mom and dad I needed you to hear me out on this because this is important information on identity of Danny phantom that I wanted you to protect with your life.

if word got out to the news press or the guy in white's in could kill him or entirely worst on all of us if they decided use experimentation on him if they have gotten the chance, so please when you do start working with the Fenton's parent's or us keep this tops secret from them too because it will break theirs heart's deeply.

what more important than keeping this confidential dearly ask her grandma and father has I sat here wondering why she is protect him from everyone when we all thought he was evils from the day he first started to protect our hometown from ghost's treating the very heart of amity park citizen's.

when my daughter finally said something that latterly shook us off guard from the way she was acting brought dramatic tears to everyone eyes when she said Daniel Jane Fenton was in the ghost portal when he accident return on the Fenton portal the night we all came home from school and it killed him half-way's which given him the ghost powers of Danny Phantom's has she took out the photos alums of Danny phantom himself.

I was horrified by these picture I was look at with the Fenton boy's changing's into the ghost child in each of these close-up battles with the other ghost's he has face in the future and past was heartbreaking for me in which I have total see why the kids was scary to tell us now with these in my daughters hands I feel heart-broken for what I have done to her and her boyfriend which won't happen again because I turn to ours daughter saying where on your side now nothing going to hurt ours children's again has I hold her close to me has I ask her for given.

well after all of these year of worrying about her and two friends getting into problem is finally paying off since my daughter told us the whole truth and I am so very happy and very proud of them all that someone in this freak in ghost's town is taken action against the other evils Spirit's that threaten the citizen's of Amity park every day.

so when I finally got done calming her down and apologizing to her for everything we have done parent when she finally told us to sit back down so she could tell us what she wanted for the wedding theme shouldn't have to be so simple with the colors streamers and decorations has our violet and green Danny Phantom's Princess Theme with five different colors roses in the flower bouquet's and flower valets on all of the round tables with blue, green and violet tablecloth's .

everywhere in the wedding chapel room's to-be completed with non-melting ice Sculptor's, different kinda of dinners foods,cherries red wine's and pop's for the adults and kids in which we still have to get the wedding cakes, the honeymoon spot for the both of them, the chocolate covers foundries and the water foundries on the porch balcony of the wedding chapels which mean we also to need the swimming pool's and the dance floor's since we are going to have D.J playing music's in the background say all of us together.

until I realized that we haven't talk about the wedding dress arrangement until I heard her say I need the Nine-Hundred And Fifty dollars to get the stuff I need for the wedding dresses and royal ball grown for tonight plus I think about getting precision puppy for the New Roses Fenton's Mansion Since I am marrying the famous Danny Phantom's said my daughter Samantha.

* * *

Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson aka Samantha Blue Rose Phantom The Mightiest ghost Queen of the human-ghostly realms P.O.V

* * *

it was almost six o'clock by The time I was really to meet up with tucker at Amity park super mall in which I also wanted my butler to help with the shopping spree since I need him to wait on us anyway because there is going to-be lots of bag's to carried out to the huge purple limousines that I own since my birthday to year ago when my parent's give it to me as my early birthday present for me and my two best friend's and so when I finally Left the house I told my parent's and grandma that it will be most likely Wednesday after noon before I am able help finish cleaning the house before they leave for Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Fenton around 3:30PM After they help us with pick up on ours ghost hunting training this month.

so when we made it to the super mall's around 6:03Pm I have decided to have Tucker to meet at the food court in five-hour so we could leave the mall to meet up with Danny before we goes on ours ghost patrol and Romanic's date before return to Fenton work's this evening together to sleep until morning for school.

It mostly took me about an hour to find what I was looking for at the least since the mall at lot of shop to look though but I have finally found the right sexy night grown ever in secrets clothes shop which is felt with woman clothing and maybe some bridal sex toys in general but I will never tell Danny wears I got them because I keeping it as pure secret for when we are really married.

well I have decided to find more thing to buy since I have less than an hour to meet up with tucker at the locals foods court's so when I started to pay for the silliest blue rose Mary night grown at the checkout where I pay twenty-five hundred-dollar for it, has I grab my first bag from cashes years to walkout of secret's clothing stores.

but I wanted to buy more thing for the future so I have decided to look at some wedding dress incase something come up with the status of the ghost zone and the human world plus I really wanted to-be on tops of thing anyway as I walkout of the store I was in moment ago.

when I have decided to goes to the bridal store for little bit to find the perfect wedding dresses in my price rage when I stumble across some rack in the middle of the wedding's dress store that I have decided to try on every different color dresses to see what I wanted into perfectly Royal wedding dresses that Might bring out the Mrs. Fenton in me.

I started to searching for that same dress that has been in my dream's for the longest time I kind almost lost track of time when I no less the new line of rack in the corner with newest kind of fashionable wedding dresses that as not been on the shelves yet until I found the dress I wanted in the front of the other colors dresses that matters the picture inside my dream.

when I goes to dressing room to try it on see if it felted me personally when I come out ten-minute later I was swirling around into the mirrors when I started to have the biggest smile on my face has I yell yes because I have found my perfect husband and wedding dress the whole time which amazing felt perfectly well on me. since my parents our the riches people alive of winning the lotteries all the time we became millionaire hairiness to the Manson's fortunes and if I became married to Danny at this very moment I would be mothering his kids and the Manson's fortunes at the same time.

since the dress I pick out is the same from my fairy tale dream's with the same violet-purple material style dress with the longest white fabrics skirting's going underneath outer part of the wedding dress in the same fashion in itself has the factory owner who had made the royal wedding dress perfectly have cuts out the perfect shape of the wedding dress size into a standard V," near the beast line of the necks.

that must go strength down into the fronts part of her curvy stomach where it curvy round the back of wedding dress into loosen sleeves length of the lower oval shape V in the backs of the wedding perfection fetal with the shoulder blades has the zipper part of the dress line up with the waist bender of the thighs and hips.

while the middle of my stomach line has a blue rose and longer fabric blue ribbons tightly sewed around the wedding dress it self with the long flowers lines running down the long matting violet-purple and white mix into the tiara's Vail itself beautifully with the blue, purple, red and white roses mix together in my flowers bouquet was also really beautiful for a really riches princess like myself in general.

so I started to look at the prize tag and realize it was on sale for Seventy two Hundred dollars which wasn't out of my prize rage at all. so I decided to look at the made of honors dresses so I can ask my boyfriend's sister jazz and Valerie's to-be my maid of honors for our secret wedding in the near future would be really awesome.

but has I came to realize that I needed to get the perfect bride maids dresses on the mass-up rack in the corner where the most beautiful sets of bridal dresses that will felt beautifully on the two girls of course which I soon realize that I would've made the same decision to get someone to play the flowers girl incase this turn out to-be a really huge wedding from the human world or the ghost zone for that matter.

so I decided to get the entire thing for the same amount on the master cards to get the bridals sets dresses and bridal balls grown together today since I have the ten thousand dollars to covers it. plus I still have the rest of money in the bank for what it whore since I come from a very riches families at the very least

so I call the my butler to pick them up before I left to find where tucker was at. since I still felt I needed to think of something to get for Danny in the way that he would love me. so I went into The pet store to buy my future husband a little puppy I have decided to tell his parent's on the news before I made any filter decision which was a huge special since they both agree with my decision in away that brought tears to see my eyes that made me happy to call them my parent in-laws.

but first I needed them to come down and help pick out the other thing that the pup would need consider I am buying the puppy, the dog license and the pet tag for her collar, lashes, the dog carrier bag and the squeaky toys For her anyway. I am also wanted to give her name little Cara Jade Melissa Fenton For short.

since I decided to go look for the perfect puppy in the middle of cage window of the pets store. where the most cutest Miniature Shih Tzu's Puppies was either playing around in their cages or they where sleeping when I first came across the most prettiest female puppy imaginable.

in which her eyes color is crystal blue as the morning sky to where her style hair on top of head was being strength with a purple ribbon hair clip as the rest of her fur coat was being groom, brush , clip and strength down a bit has they try to fluff-up her tale as it very much started to curl under in the most fanciest way possible since her fur coat is black and white mix.

I got to say I have finally found the perfect little puppy for him that I am personally falling in love with her all over again just like my future husband to-be has I started to play the game of tugged a war's with the toys balls ropes that I have pick out for her when found more stuff animal that she will enjoy even more once I have taken in her home with her to see the rest of the families and her new adopted daddy.

since I am started to teach her some personal tricks and house training her to used the bathroom on training pad's for dog's before I ask the store owner if I could have her and how much wood they wanted for her in general once they add up the prize to four-hundred and twenty-five dollars since the taxes I owe on her was more than barge for.

so I have decided to pay the entire amount with the master cards in which I had them put in the micro chip's inside her furs incase she get stole or lost so I could track her and plus they have given her a free bag of doggies treats for the entire month has they were given her last medical shots before we even lift the pet store.

* * *

Tucker Alan Foley P.O.V

* * *

Well since I was alone in the Mall with nothing to do no less I have decided to get a few thing that I been wanting for a few month now since my friend's where out doing special thing to pass the time. when I no less the Electronics store around the core of the mall getting ready to close for the night so I decided to inter the Electronic store without come paining so much about the price.

since I have gotten myself a brand new laptop, seven new movie and six new video game for my new Xbox 360 with the money that mother given me for this store in which I started to pay Three-Hundred and Fifty dollars for them all and still have enough money to goes with my best friends to the nasty burgers to talk the new ghost situation at hand in hope Danny don't come back with more news to the flame has there ready is with Samantha transforming into the first ghost women hybrid in year wasn't a enough to the news report attention.

but I still haven't found the perfect wedding presents for my two friends engagement's party for this weekend since I have found out about the other diamond ring inside his dresser door was being in graven with her entire name and the new standard wedding vow's put on it and he ask me to-be his best men for the first secret wedding inside the ghost zone why while the second wedding is going to-be after graduation's next year when they let their parent's know the entire truth about theirs relationship in the nearest future .

in which I still needed to buy the four different color tuxedo's and the dress shoes for the entire wedding anyway. so when I was really to walk out of the Electronics store to look for the men bridal store and the men shoes department across the mall near the pet store since I still had lots of left time to get their early birthday presents and wedding presents at the same time.

when I no less the new store open-up in the core today with the newest price signs in the window with the audio manic cellphones-watches and the different colors I pads touch screen's I was stole for the birthday presents but not for their wedding presents since I decided to buy them anew under ground ponds with Asia Comet Goldfish and other stuff to goes with it .

since the I accidentally ran into Samantha Manson's butler who had a lots of shopping bag in his hand which was shocking the flying hell out of me when I ask him strength up if he needed any help getting everything into the purple limousine that Samantha Manson's parents brought for her as an early birthday gifted five-year ago on birthday in 2007.

which wasn't all that big of a deal since we our the only one that get to ride in it when we first found out that she was the hairiness to the Manson's fortune which would be pretty funnies if we found out that Danny was the next in line for pariah darkness throne and Samantha is next in line for Queen pariah night fire throne.

so when I left Howard Jame Wentworth to meet up with my best friend Samantha Jane Manson in a little bit so I have decided to goes after the four tuxedo's jumpsuits for the two engagement parties and the wedding deception's since I found the men bridal store where I have Found the first-two tuxedo's near the corner rack by wedding dress and tuxedo's suits when I came to the Male tuxedo suits with the dress shorts all really at with itself since the secret wedding isn't until the week after the cheerleading tryout in the ghost zone which wasn't that far off to us.

but since my best friend wasn't here to choose his own tuxedos suit's for the night I have decided to special him with the two new style suit's that I have pick out myself which was full blue and black suit with the two different matting color bows ties and Roses that was design into the suit's with of course will also goes really good with two matting dress shoes and my two style suit was simply black and brown with the two different color striped ties and Roses On Them which include the two dress shoes to which the four Tuxedos Suit's and dress shoes all come to Eight-Hundred and Fifty dollars plus taxes before I finally walk out the door's with the hugest smile on my face has I carried the four tux's out to the purple limousine.

why I was waiting for Sammy to get done shopping I was thinking of away to get back at Samantha parent's for all of those bet's we have had in the future when all of sudden I heard female laugher and puppies barking in the grounds which was weird consider there was no animal in the super malls of Amity park.

when I turn to the puppies barking again I realize the figure with the little puppy was right next to me the entire time when I said Sam what the fly hell women our you trying to give me a heart attack here until she said relax I got what I wanted and this is little extras since I finally got the Danny's Parent's to agree on the puppy that I gotten him today so don't you say a word to him until I really to give her to him tonight on our date.

well I help her with the rest of the bag's and dog carrier when I see the puppy wagging her curly ties in the happy when I ask her if I could hold her went we both get in the limousine to goes to the place we where supposes to-be at this very moment.

when I finally lay the cage on the floor of the purple limousine when I finally let the pup out of crate immediate she started to jump in Samantha lab with her curly up to fall a sleep I was in shock on how well she was behaving at this very moment, I then call her over to me when Samantha said her name is little Cara Jade Melissa Fenton and she is miniature shih Tzu's so be careful with her because she still just a puppy that need her rest.

I decided to let her walk-up to me in orderly fashion so she could get use to sense as she start to lick my hand to say hello I knew my best friend is going to fall in love with the way she was behaving was in creditable since this is the first seeing a puppy as obeyed to us in self respect so easy.

when we finally made it to our destination when I decided to have Howard the butler to help me carried the stuff I brought up to the house as I really up the staircase with the two tuxedos and thing else that I gotten today I decided to bring the ghost gears and ghost computer files that I am taken with us to the nasty burgers incase their was ghost attack or something.

we made to Samantha house in twenty-three hour ago with the new puppy and the rest of the stuff in out hand to show the Manson's family what they our in for when face the evils ghost's on the computer file which mind as well have shock the fly hell out of them when they found the Vlad Master ghost file with an picture of him going ghost an attacking the citizen of amity park.

when the Samantha parent's grown more angry with the fact that the mayor of Amity Park was covering for himself and Tormenting three of us When he should've been more worried about the news press getting this new information of himself and the current elections bills this month with the government signing this weekend yell Mrs. Pamela Janelle Manson this is also uncalled for said Jeremy as they contract the guy in white to take care of the stupid fruit hoop's jack balls once and for all.

well after we left the house Samantha wanted to walk her puppy why we goes meet up with Danny at the nasty burger when we both come across a ghost tiger near downtown At Amity park community gym own YMCA.

Where I told Samantha to given the puppy to me so she could change into her ghost former why I help the scary citizen's get to safely along with Samantha and danny new puppy who we both know can't be around wild ghost animal because they could killed her easy they have gotten the chance.

* * *

To-Be Contention on the next chapter soon so please review and I have decided to add another song on to this so enjoy.

**"Forgiveness" by toby mac ** (feat. Lecrae)

'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes And we all step across that line But nothing's sweeter than the day we find, we find  
It's hanging over him like the clouds of Seattle And ranin' on his swag fallin' deeper in his saddle Its written on his face He don't have to speak a sound Somebody call the five-o for we gotta man down  
You can go and play it like you're all rock and roll But guilt does a job on each and every man's soul And when your head hits the pillow at the nightfall You can bet your life that its gonna be a fight ya'll  
'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes And we've all stepped across that line But nothing's sweeter than the day we find Forgiveness, forgiveness And we all stumble and we fall Bridges burn in the heat of it all But nothing's sweeter than the day, sweeter than the day we call out for forgiveness  
Forgiveness, we all need, we all need, we all need forgiveness Forgiveness, we all need, we all need  
Mr. Lecrae My momma told me what I would be in for If I kept all this anger inside of me pent up My heart been broken, my wounds been open And I don't know if I can hear I'm sorry being spoken But those forgiven much , should be quicker to give it And God forgave me for it all, Jesus bled forgiveness So when the stones fly and they aimed at you Just say forgive them, father, they know not that they do  
Now you can go and play it like you're all rock and roll But guilt does a job on each and every man's soul And when your head hits the pillow at the nightfall You can bet your life that its gonna be a fight ya'll  
'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes And we've all stepped across that line But nothing's sweeter than the day we find Forgiveness, forgiveness And we all stumble and we fall Bridges burn in the heat of it all But nothing's sweeter than the day, sweeter than the day we call out for forgiveness  
No matter how lost you are, you're not that far, you're not too far No matter how hurt you are, you're not that far, you're not too far No matter how wrong you are, you're not that far, you're not too far No matter who you are, you're not that far, you're not too far From forgiveness Ask for forgiveness  
'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes And we've all stepped across that line But nothing's sweeter than the day we find Forgiveness, forgiveness And we all stumble and we fall Bridges burn in the heat of it all But nothing's sweeter than the day, sweeter than the day we call out for forgiveness  
Forgiveness We all need, we all need, all need forgiveness Forgiveness We all need, we all need  
No matter how lost you are, we all need forgiveness No matter how hurt you are, we all need forgiveness No matter how wrong you are, you're not that far, you're not too far No matter who you are, you're not too far, you're not too far  
We all need forgiveness, forgiveness We all need forgiveness, forgiveness We all need forgiveness, forgiveness We all need forgiveness, forgiveness


	6. Chapter 6

Danny phantom and Samantha Blue Rose Phantom's :The Urban jungle Legend's Of The Tropical Snow Queen of Fenton's tropical Island near the far frozen and the Purple diamonds castle of scarlet Jane Fenton's

* * *

author note : well I finally made to chapter 6 of this story and I just got to say I am having a great time with this so far with the view graph is even better if I gotten more authors review through because I am back baby and really to kick the devil ass with the next three chapter will be a time breaker if I get this one done with the other two chapter that I skip for now to get the other ones done first will incredible if I finish off song the wholes weekend with different song from Toby mac and S club 7 would be total great.

plus for the recorder this story is left off chapter 5 where thing gotten incomplete for our mass characters incase anyone forgot about the ghost tiger in the last chapter will be in this chapter so enjoy. oh one more thing chapter 5 was a spin-off chapter for a reason I did want to over do it please review .

Disclaimer :I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter , Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! and the only character I do own is Leia Rosella Amanita Fenton aka Leia Rosella Phantom and queen pariah Night fire so in enjoy.

so here is chapter 6 the king and queen royal status and the special royal date

* * *

Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson aka Samantha Blue Rose Phantom The Mightiest ghost Queen of the human-ghostly realms P.O.V

* * *

well I started to worried about the puppy since I just gotten her today at the pet store with the money I have gotten from my parent when I realized there was danger near us at this very moment with the ghost tiger forty-five feet way from us I started to go into panic mode with the little miniature shih Tzu puppy beside me and Tucker anything could happen to her or us if we didn't get to safely.

until I realized that I have new ghost power just like my future husband Danny Fenton until I no less a mother and her children being corner by the beautiful blue-glowing tiger with her mouth open really to attack them any given moment I had to do something fast before instant mother and children losing their life or the rest of the people's our in Jeopardy from this ghost creature.

but I could leave my new baby puppy undefended on a light pole because that a five hundred-dollar finally if you get caught by animal controls which I am not that cruel to her and I am not going to start now because when tucker realized the situation I was in with her at this moment. he deceive me to let him take her for little while so I could rescue the people trap again the wall of the YMCA Build.

when I transform behind an alleyway I decided to use big cat training Methods on her when I said here pretty kitty do you want some meat I got some right here come get it come on girl with the help of animal control and Danny Fenton parent's I yell to the Fenton's to get the ghost tramped lazing Tartar's out of the Fenton's ghost assault vehicle.

where they did has I start to detract her with more meat when Danny 'phantom throw up the ghost cage so we could trampers lazing Tartar's which knock her out immediate to where I which on the Fenton's thermos as the news team caught everything on video's when they return to me with the same question they have given to Danny went first started to protect the citizen's of Amity park was really terrify of ghost's and villain's when they attack the base of city hall or the world when our new Ghost superhero name Danny Phantom has a new lovely ghost fiancée name Samantha Blue Rose Phantom that can safe the day from evil doers.

when I yell into the cameras saying I'm Samantha Blue Rose Phantom's royal mate to The world-famous ghost superhero Danny phantom's now leave us alone or we will not protect you from the danger that Lied ahead Now good night to everyone in Amity Park and have an Nice evening and don't worried about the ghost control tonight because the Fenton's we will handle it why I leave here.

In which I turn around to fly off in a different direction to where I originally come from which was near alleyway of Saline Avenue where I change back to my human self and met up with Tucker and Cara Jade Melissa Fenton the puppy which I gotten for Danny and I, since we our getting married in a few week's I have decided to Make our last day together special so I bought her has think you gift and early wedding present.

since the fight with the ghost tiger thing as been working pretty well for us so far no immediate injury since I used the big cat training methods to lower her into the ghost hunter ghost shield build into the animal trap cage but if my future husband was here he would used different skill to lower her into the cage which remind me we would've been at the nasty burger by now.

* * *

Daniel James Howells Fenton aka Danny phantom the Mightiest ghost king of the human-ghostly realms P.O.V

* * *

well after I flew home from school went I knew that I should have started on all of my home work before I goes into the ghost zone but I soon realize that I will be late for the important meeting with clockwork if I did my home work now. so when I grab my book bag again ran downstairs before my parent's spot me going down to their ghost laboratory without them I would be grounded for a week so when I started to punch a few code to the Fenton's ghost portal why I transform into my ghost half when my older sister came down the staircases in alarm when she say were the fire little brother as I was half way through the Fenton's ghost portal.

when I return to her real fast to say I just need you to trust me on this ones when I say going to see clockwork for flu hour because I think my new girlfriend is return into female ghost hybrid just like me but in a different way which is impossible if she bleed so much plus I kind of ask her to married me early in the year anyway so if you going to freak out tell our parent's don't even borer because there going to-be two marriage this year and next year after graduation so everything is cover for now like the rings for simple.

when I look back at my sister for one minute it I knew she was going to howl me for the answer about the wedding arrangement when I said tucker was there when I proposal to her last period so you sure go ask Samantha and tucker about the second wedding plan because the first-ones is going to-be in the ghost zone with million-thousand ghost in the huge ghost church like castle if I get the agreement at provable from clockwork and frostbite plus I kind of have this crazy feel that I am going to get something in return late on tonight from my new beloved fiancée anyway.

I return to leave again when I said behind me I am bring my homework with me so I can study for the up coming parenting classes for this week so don't wait up for us because we will-be meeting you at the restaurant around 7:30 sharp to tell you what going on in the mean time plus you and Tucker our on ghost patrols tonight anyway as I finally flew through inside of the ghost portal top speed has I race to clockwork's towers for the meeting ahead.

well after I left my sister in royal shell shock was a enough to make me loud my head off when I flew head first into the brick walls of the famous clockwork's beloved towers when frostbite open the door saying great god of nova's hells happen to you great ones the last time I have seen you was when you and your friends defected walker head on and take off after what have I miss since than?

when I shake the soreness out of head and gain my balance as I said like wise frostbite I come to ask the ghost zone a question if you mind accompanying me to clockwork charitable moment in my honorable in royal engagement proposal to my newest fiancée Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson of the plant vegan to which he was In shock from the news I given him has he rush us inside for hug and graduation snap on the back for a job well Done.

well what ever you need great ones we will be there for you one-hundred pure cent's but I am fear that clockwork is holding information from the citizens of the ghost zone your majesty which remind me you got a meeting schedule immediate so you might not want to-be yet for it if you know what I mean when he said come your majesty the meeting is this way.

what is clockwork and frostbite not telling me because my super hero status is up to speed with the fact that I killed the former ghost king in cold blood to protect my family and the people of the ghost zone and the human races what is the next part of mine and Sam ultimate destiny.

When we made it to the boarding room with the guard standing at the door waiting for us I realize the room was packs with thousand of ghosts when frostbite lead me to the platform were the allies counsels was sitting when the rest of the ghosts was already seated and silence the observances taken the stands before they finally sat down their selves I soon realize that clockwork was the only one missing from the meeting when he slow arrive with his head held high as he stand on the stage-platform with a mica in his hand to speak out into the crowds when he said welcome citizens of the ghost zone.

* * *

clockwork's thoughts and speech P.O.V

* * *

I am very proud to say that we have special news for all of you that involve the killing of now dead royal family who perishes under the new grand rulers ghostly blades as they release us from this wholly evil empire and bought us into twenty-first century has finally begun I like to honors The Courage's and Sacrifices made for the royal crown's of Firer's and ices

But for now we can rest in peace's knowing the at our world is safe forever but It's now time to recognition the new future king of the ghost zone for who he really is a warrior and the ghost zone royal Savior's but much of all the great prince of the human world and the ghost zone to which I proudly give you Daniel James Fenton!

when everyone started to shout and cheer for joy the room started to get real quit again has Daniel James Fenton's walk to my side in complete shock to which I really don't blame him for it. since the observer wanted to destroy him in the future presented because of Dark Dan evil deeds in the first place I still wanted him to take the leader role as king before he married his future Queen on The light of a blue moon which is a whole week away.

But that decided the point because I still have to tell the ghost counsels and the ghost citizens of the situation we are in at this very moment consider Danny and Samantha our moving in together and having Two Special wedding at the age eighteen and seventeen to nineteen and twenty is rather redone yet consider they our both half's ghosts hybrids in love.

when I return to the crowds of ghost's has Danny work up on-to the platform of the stage to say flew word's has the other ghost's was listening to his new world kingdom vow for the ghost zone as they wait for the other news to fall on their shoulder's when he asked for the first wedding truces in the ghost zone.

the rest of the ghost's crowds was in silence shock from this new form of marriage truces when Skulker decided to speck for the first time by saying whelp's we will be grateful to help you with the wedding arrangements as long has you expand our end of the Deals said walker.

I was incomplete shock on what Danny had to say since this was suppose to-be his first in coronation meet with the entire ghost zone which I did know what he was thinking at this very moment when he said I am not giving you the chance to put my home in mortal danger, walker because if you decide to go Rouge like any other ghostly villain's that break my ghost portal laws in the human realms will be banished back into the ghost zone with no way out.

but since this wedding going to have bride shower for my wife it shouldn't matter for the ghostly handbook contract sign by everyone in the ghost zone since they know what to do if they with held the laws a bit and go back in to the zone when they our done it doesn't matter either.

if there is anymore question please ask the board member at the end of the services think you has he turn the microphone back over to me for my turn to finish speaking when I gotten the most important Announcements of the day reveal to the ghost crowds everyone left the meeting room after.


	7. chapter 7

**Danny phantom Enchanted** **tales of The Urban Jungle Legends of Queen Samantha Blue Rosella Phantom!**

* * *

''Author note : okay guys listen up I have good new and bad new which ever you want to heard first is fine with me so let get start before I bore you all to death okay. well has you all know their going to-be 40 chapter in this whole story. The bad news is am stop at eight for right now because it going to take me longer to fix the mistake I have made with my co-writer editing skills. so in other word the story is going to get a automatic reboot with a new name tile prelaunch for 2015.''

Disclaimer :I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter , Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! and the only character I do own is Leia Rosella Amanita Fenton aka Leia Rosella Phantom and queen pariah Night fire so in enjoy.

* * *

chapter 7 Walking On The Bleach And Sex In The Moonlight's

* * *

**Author Narrator :**

'' Well the sun was shinning brightly in the sky of amity park as the home of Fenton works was being completely silence with the Fenton residence folks sound asleep in theirs respectful bedroom around seven-forty-two Am in the freak morning.

but without the threating sound coming from their high tech ghost alarm which will waking everyone up in the entire house. if it was turn off at night around the neighborhood so the parents and the police wouldn't have to goes on a lockdown at night for the children safely situation against ghost's .

since the young teenagers of the house didn't have to worried about Sulkier ruining their peace and quite .When Daniel role over on top of his beautiful fiancée Samantha As they lay close together to keeping their own glorious naked bodies warm from the cold air hitting the sweat off their backs though the entire morning they pull the huge blanket around them for protection .

but as their bodies curl up in this perfect position as their smile gotten huge on their faces when the bedspreads gotten tangle up around their bodies as the cold air hit the standard of mass queen size bed he kiss her shoulder why she was sleeping the same atmosphere from other the night before slowly return to them.

when he know less the aftermath of their sex glow and the readiness that come along with it was finally show a new future for them though the betroth marriage in the ghost zone and earth wedlock ruler he never would consider the possible of make Sammy his future queen until now that is.

''when they realize that the alarm clock didn't goes off like it was suppose Danny mother walk into the room with a sourly look on her face. As she started to said rising in shine sweethearts or your going to be late for school.

Has she pickup the Dirty clothes basket off the floor to take down stairs to the Laundry Room. When Danny shot up out of bed realize that his mother was in their room. why they were full naked with the covers still on them and hot red blood on the bed sheets as his lovely fiancée sleeping her life away with a peaceful signed.''

* * *

Daniel James Fenton P.O.V

* * *

''when he slow shook the long hair out of his eye as he raised off the bed with a big signed before turning back to his pride and joy fiancée with kiss on the forehead as he gentle said Samantha darlings time to get up for school. As she slowly move around in the bedspreads to face her boyfriend for a good morning kiss when They decided to get ready for the day as Sam and Danny both went to their own dresser to pull out underwear's ,sock's. and violet bras has they turn to the walk in closet to get their other mass clothes.

when they both rush into the bathroom to take comfortable shower together. to which they washes themselves of all blood off as she pass the shampoo and conditioners to her fiancé. in which the two adult teenager decided to get dry off before his mother check up on them again as the water got turn off with ones swift motion as Sam and Danny gone to their respectful place in the bathroom.

Mean while Samantha gotten dress in the corner of the bedroom has Danny waited for his turn to get out of the tub his fiancée deceive herself to a comfortable blue v line dress short with her new ovals trade mark SP logo on the Front of it when she decided to wear red skirt to with the new style As she get ready to brush her hair and teethes has she wait for me to start on myself.


End file.
